


Skin as white as snow, hair as dark as coal

by AmberEyedLover



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: ... - Freeform, Candles, Fighting, Loup Garoux, M/M, Secrets, Teasing, Touring, Trouble, Were - Freeform, chase - Freeform, fullmoon, hidden war, unclaimed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-04
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-11-17 23:10:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 44,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberEyedLover/pseuds/AmberEyedLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has TWO LIVES. The ONE WE SHOW the WORLD...and the ONE that was NEVER MEANT to be SEEN.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The fashion and the stage might get me high, but it doesn’t mean a thing tonight.

The stage grew pitch black as the lights went out, the last song still playing loud in his ears as people cheered loudly before the heat surrounding him drew him closer to the stage, long fingers reach out to touch it. To his surprise it was cool, almost cold under the hot lights which already had everyone sweating as they waited, all too soon the lights went up again, milled yellows and oranges graced over the stage as a single drum started to beat.

His eyes stared at the stage as he watched the shadows, fingers gripping the edge tightly before he raised his eyes and turned to look at the male dancer, who was joined by two females and then another male.

He watched as their movements matched and the drums started to speed up, their movements still keeping in time with each other, he found it hard to breath, hard to take his eyes away from the dance troop who owned the stage for the large crowd stood behind him. There was a light tug at his sleeve which he pulled away from, his eyes never leaving as the beat grew more hectic and lights flashed.

Then it stopped.

The darkness grew around him, blinding him from everything around him. He wanted to move, to get outside to breathe, but he couldn’t it was like he was stuck where he was standing, hands gripping tighter, a dull pain running through the fingertips as his nails dug in to the hard surface as if it was butter.

The same tug at his sleeve pulled him clearer a little, his head turning just a fraction before he snapped his eyes close as he felt a glaze on him which pulled him back to look towards the stair case at the back of the stage as a tall figure started to step down sensually.  Fake lightening clouds flashing behind him as his bare feet touched each step slowly, the man’s eyes locked on him before the tug on his sleeve pulled him around and he stared in the girls eyes deeply.  
’’You need to leave right now’’ The girl whispered to him before she darted her eyes back to the stage which he followed, instantly his eyes locked on the man’s again as he walked forward on the stage, his voice loud and ever so clear as he sang, body bouncing slightly with movement before he turned and walked across the stage to the left before heading back to stand in front of him again. 

Stepping closer until his bare toes were only centimetres from his fingers which laid on the stage still, the heat he felt got him pulling his hands away quickly as if he had just been burnt by an invisible fire. The song felt like a soft lullaby being sung in to his ears in a hushed voice as he closed his eyes. Still he felt the stare piercing him, a voice in the back of his mind told him to open his eyes and look but he could feel the change in the back of his mind, telling him to leave.

But slowly he opened his eyes.

He found his vision to be a tinted yellow and he knew that they had changed from their deep brown to a golden brown, he wanted to push it back but there was something pulling him back to the stage as he stepped closer again, hands pressing flat against the edge of the stage as the man turned his back and his guitarist stepped forward to play a short solo, the sounds piercing through his ears as a tight knot started to form in the bottom of his stomach. But he still stood there, golden eyes watching the oceanic blue eyed man as he turned back and stalked back to the front of the stage, to stand in front of him. His body bent forward a little as he sang the last verse of his song before the lights dimmed but not quick enough to see the slight curl of his lips.

’’Please leave, I can feel you pushing...you need to go before something bad happens’’ The same girl spoke out to him as she curled her fingers around his wrist. He didn’t know who she was but he did know she was the same as him.

His vision grew even more yellow tinted as the singer sat on the stool near the stage edge, the song a little faster but still slow, the blue eyes locked on his again in the small pause before he sang the next few words which had him pressing against the stage, the knot in his stomach growing tighter as the man on stage smirked, stepping forward as he stood and turned to walk away, the edge of his long jacket brushing against his knuckles.

’Just keep coming around, Whatya want from me’

This time around the grip on his arm tightened and he felt himself get pulled backwards before he turned to stare at the girl, her eyes dark as she stared at him intently.  
’’Leave now before someone gets hurt’’ She hissed out to him, the knot still growing as her hold tightened and he tried to swallow back but found it harder to do as his vision burned brighter. ’’Fuck, move now’’ She hissed out again before turning and started to drag him out with her. Reaching the doors, he turned to look back towards the stage and found the same blue eyes staring at him before he launched in to his next song and he was pulled out through the door in to the lobby of the building, all to quickly he felt the coldness of the night air against his hot skin, it bit at his throat as he chocked and the girl started to pull him faster towards the woods which was across the car park.

Under the cover of trees and a few meters in, she stopped and quickly spun around to look at him. ’’Strip’’ She commanded and he took a step back before shaking his head as he tried to fight the battle raging inside of him. ’’If you still want clothes to wear, I suggest that you get out of them now, and stop trying to control it, you are just going to hurt him and yourself by trying’’ She whispered out slightly softer this time as she stepped back and moved her hands to the bottom of her shirt and raised it up until it fell to a puddle at her feet, her bare upper body in the open. 

He stood and stared at her as she finished getting undressed, the battle inside of himself growing with each moment passing and he could feel himself loosing as the ground rushed up to meet his knees. ’’Fuck sake, just strip already boy’’ She growled out before he felt her hands tugging at his top and jacket, ridden him of them quickly before he stood on shaking feet and reached for the button of his jeans and started to undo them. All too quickly they were moved away from him as he fell to the ground again, his hands digging in to the mud below as he let a small growl of pain out.  
’’Go...now’’ The girls voice called out loudly as he gritted his teeth together again but pushed himself up on to his feet and started to run, everything around him was loud as he moved.

’’No...leave him be’’ He heard the girls voice behind him but he knew she wasn’t talking to him and he wanted to know who it was but he kept running as his body kept aching, jumping over a fallen tree, he let a loud cry out before landing on all fours, the smell of earth below him was strong as he padded forward slowly before breaking out in to another run.

This time, he was faster...silent....and deadly! 


	2. Hey boy, where did you go? (Good old fashioned lover boy – Queen)

The scents around him was strong as he slowly moved through the low branches of the trees around him, feet carefully moving in front of him one at a time as he took the time to sniff at the air around him, there was someone close by and he was having trouble recognising the scent.  Pausing he sat back on his haunches, ears perked as he listened to their footsteps growing closer.

Slowly across from where he sat, the branches rustled slightly and he lowered himself down until his belly laid flat against the dry ground, ears back flat against his head as he stared across hoping that who ever or whatever it was wouldn’t see him, before long the branches broke apart and a sandy colored wolf stepped out, their nose high as they sniffed and then turned towards where he was laid, a soft  expression was held in the wolf’s eyes as it padded forward and then jumped over the small stream which laid between them, quickly he scuttled backwards and further under the tree as the wolf let a small sound out, which if he didn’t know better sounded like a laugh as he felt his back hit against something and he jumped, spinning around to growl at the tree before he flattened himself out again and whimpered, he didn’t want to be here, he wanted to be back at the hotel with people he knew and somewhere where he felt safe.

A nudge against his neck brought him back to reality as he turned to see the sandy colored wolf laid beside him, just staring as if they were waiting for him before she moved and rubbed her head over his before laying down at his paws as he quickly realized who it was, nudging her back in recognition he lightly nipped at her ear which earned him a playful swipe before she moved and padded toward the water, a small bag attached to her hind leg caused him to tilt his head and to stand and follow as she turned and pulled at a small string which caused the bag to fall before she started to change.  
Shying away slightly, he busied himself with laying at the edge of the water, his tongue lapping lightly at the surface before he felt a hand run through his fur softly. 

‘’You scared us, you just went off’’ The girl’s voice whispered out as he felt her fingers keep stroking through his fur, every so often scratching lightly at his ears which he turned and rubbed his head against her stomach slightly as to say sorry before he paused and cocked his head slightly, his nose pushing in to the fold of the jacket which she was now wearing which earned him a small laugh before he felt hands trying to push him away.   
The scent...that was why he didn’t know who was coming through the trees at first because it was mixed with hers, pushing his nose in a little deeper he nudged the side of his snout against her stomach before a soft sound left his mouth and he felt her swallow slightly. ‘’Huh...I guess you know now then’’ Her voice spoke out softly before he brought a paw up and pawed at her thigh which she breathed out at and pushed him off before standing. Taking a few steps away, she laid down again before leaning up on her elbows watching him as he got to his feet and stepped around her slightly, moving back and forth by her feet before there was a snap of a branch and he spun around, ears alert for the intruder.   
Spotting feet moving through the undergrowth he backed up slightly, his hind legs between the girls as he let a low growl out and the rustlings stop before breaking through, there was a scent of fear and he realized it was coming from behind him as he turned and looked towards her, her eyes fixed past him before he growled and turned his head to look towards the person there.

‘’Found him...I think’’ The man’s voice yelled out before more footsteps echoed through the woods and he panicked slightly, the growl coming out sharper, his teeth showing more before stepping forward towards the guy until another branch was broken under foot on the other side of the girl, the sound causing him to spin around and then jump over her to stand ground as another person came through, this time he recognised her as being the girl who pulled him in to the woods and demanded that he changed, his clothes in her arms as she smiled and went to take another step closer, only stopping as he growled out sharply and she glanced across to the guy.

He knew that the girl wouldn’t hurt him, but it felt natural to react this way, to protect his friend who was still sat on the ground, eyes watching the other two people as he moved closer again and paced around her, head turning to look around at every noise before he caught another scent and froze slightly, his ears going back against his head as he growled louder...a warning for the owner of the scent to back away before it was crossed with another, instantly he turned his head to the side where the scent he knew came through the trees before a light brown wolf came stepping through and towards him, his head bashing against the other before the other scent came across and he growled again, this time a guy came through...the same man from the stage, his blue eyes moving across everyone before landing on the two wolfs and the girl sat behind them, the look on her face scared slightly.  
‘’It will be okay, just stay still and they will leave you alone’’ The stage man spoke out softly and the wolf moved slightly closer to the girl again, his head cocked slightly before she stood.   
‘’Oh give it up’’ She muttered before taking a step forward before pausing quickly as the two wolfs growled at her and her eyes moved between the two before rolling as she sat back down again and he padded forward with the brown wolf, lowering until he was sat at her feet, ears perked up and the other wolf moving closer and laid with his head on her lap.

The blue eyed man stared with shock before he stepped forward again, the same scent from the concert hitting his nose as he looked at the wolf sat at the girls feet, eyes glued to him before lips curled back to show teeth and a growl escaped as he tried to get closer again. Nodding an understanding he backed away and sat on the ground himself as he watched the wolf watching him, his golden eyes staring at him without blinking until his friend moved from the girls lap and padded closer to him and butted his head against the other.  
‘’Umm what’s going on?’’ a voice asked from behind the blue eyed man as he watched the wolf he had been looking for lower to the ground, ears back half way as the other stood at her feet.  
‘’They are protecting her’’ He whispered back as the girl laughed and covered her face with her hand which caused both wolves to look back and move to their feet.   
‘’Im okay guys, im okay just lay off slightly’’ She muttered out before turning to look towards the others around.  ‘’Im Mia’’ She spoke out toward the blue eyed man who nodded in return with a smile before she looked at the wolf sat at her feet as he moved and stood, his feet turning him to face her before he moved forward and nuzzled his nose in to her chin and then neck. ‘’This is Mike’’ She spoke out, a hand moving up to run through his fur as he nuzzled her jaw again and she laughed, ‘’He’s my mate and that down there, the fool is Tommy’’ she told the three people as she brought a foot up and nudged his sides which was returned with a nip towards her foot. 

Quickly Tommy rose to his feet and growled again as the second girl moved, pausing slightly before walking around them widely and towards the two males as he moved forward a little and settled back down again; head paused on the top of his paws, eyes watching them intently for any movement.  
‘’Why is he doing that every time we move or get close’’ The man asked who was still stood and Mia laughed softly before glancing towards her mate and then Tommy,   
‘’they are protecting her like I said, she is one of them and their pack’’ The blue eyed man said before Mia shook her head.   
‘’Me and Mike are pack, Tommy isn’t...he refuses to join’’ She spoke out towards him, ‘’and I know who you are, Adam Lambert, superstar and secretly a werewolf.’’ Mia spoke out as a hand came down to the blue eyed man’s shoulder as he grinned.   
‘’Both correct’’ Adam spoke out, his hands moving to the ground as he stretched his legs out and watched as Tommy lifted his head, eyes piercing towards them before lowering again once he realized there was no threat. ‘’What brings you to this part of LA?’’ Adam asked as Mike moved and laid down, his head resting on Mia’s lap before he nuzzled closer to her stomach.   
‘’You actually, a few of our friends wanted to come see you perform’’ Mia spoke out as he nodded,   
‘’this is Danni...and this is Cassidy’’ Adam told the other three as he pointed to both of the people either side before a loud growl escaped Tommy again and he got to his feet, eyes fixed on Cassidy who had moved and then frozen again, only to move again once Adam reached out and touched his arm and tugged him gently to the ground. ‘’Stop moving around, they don’t like it’’ Adam spoke out as Cassidy nodded quickly.   
‘’I still don’t understand’’ He spoke out quietly before watching as Tommy stepped backwards towards Mia and butted his nose in to the side of her stomach lightly.   
‘’God, Tommy lay off we are okay’’ Mia muttered out, her voice frustrated before the other wolf lurched forward and swatted his paw across Tommy’s nose and let a small growl out which made Mia groan.   
‘’Your with?’’ Adam asked and Mia nodded as they all watched the two wolves stare at each other before Tommy lowered, ears pinned back and nose just touching against her thigh as the brown wolf walked over to the white one and bit Tommy’s shoulder joint, which caused a sharp yelp to escape.   
‘’Guys...’’Cassidy asked out and Adam laughed along with Mia and Danni,   
‘’She is with...breeding...with baby, that’s why they are protecting her’’ Danni spoke out and they watched as Cassidy looked confused before it all clicked in to place with a short, ‘oh’.   
‘’So why was he bit then?’’ Cassidy asked again which caused Mike’s head to turn and a snort type of sound to leave his mouth as he settled back on Mia’s lap again,   
‘’Tommy can get a little over protective sometimes, he was just being put back in to place again, he may not be part of the pack but he still has to do what Mike tells him to do because pack or no pack, he is still higher than Tommy’’ Mia explained to Cassidy who just nodded and looked confused. 

There was a silence which fell over the group before Tommy’s and Mike’s heads shot up before they quickly scrambled to their paws, a low growl on the air before a large black wolf stood between them and another wolf who quickly coward once hearing Adam’s growl, ears pinned back before he crawled forward and laid at Adam’s feet.    
Tommy stared at Adam in wolf form, even his own wolf eyes could see the difference in him, he was bigger than himself and Mike put together and the growl leaving Adam had made Tommy want to lay on the ground and roll over to expose his throat and belly to Adam. As if he sensed that he was being watched Adam’s wolf head turned and bright blue eyes stared back at Tommy which made the feeling grow stronger before he broke the contact and nosed closer to Mia before a growl from Mike got him standing and padding slowly towards Danni, a question in her eyes as he dipped his head down and picked up the pile of neatly folded clothes of his from her lap and turned towards the trees.   
‘’He hates people seeing him change when it’s not needed’’ Mia spoke out as Danni nodded with a smile.   
‘’He’s lucky to have clothes and not to be hurt, he was trying to push his wolf back, and then I had to stop Adam’ wolf from chasing him when he did eventually turn and run’’ Danni told her as she nodded and scratched at Mike’s brown fur.

By the time Tommy had moved out of sight, Adam had moved back to sit between his two friends again still in wolf form as his brother laid just behind Cassidy in his form as well,  there was a sharp string of curse words from the trees and both Adam and Mike raised their heads towards the tree line in which Tommy appeared, his lips in a slight pout as he brushed leaves from his hair and shoulders before he walked over and sat down next to Mia, his hand reaching out to flick across Mike’s nose. ‘’That’s for biting me you fucker’’ Adam heard Tommy’s light whisper and he wanted to laugh but it came out as a light yip as he moved and lowered his body to the ground, eyes still trained on Tommy as he pulled his knees to his chest and leaned against them, his eyes moving up to look towards Adam before falling away again, in his human form, Tommy’s eyes was a rich chocolate brown instead of their golden wolf color, both still looked beautiful to him.

Adam watched Tommy carefully as he stayed sat still, almost like a rock apart from the light breaths leaving his lightly parted lips before he shifted, eyes darting to the woods before back towards Mia again, a question in her eyes as she turned to look at him and he shook his head slightly.  
‘’Neil, can you go back and get clothes?’’ Cassidy asked and Tommy’s head shot up slightly before his eyes searched the others across from him until they rested upon the other wolf which he hadn’t seen, his heartbeat changing slightly before Adam watched as Mia placed her hand on his arm softly and he turned to look at her, his heart slowing down slightly before the wolf from her lap stood and stretched out, the other’s watched slightly as he walked around to Tommy and pressed his nose in to the side of his neck as Tommy’s eyes stared across again, a slightly cold expression in them before he turned to look at his friend, their eyes locking before he reached up, slender fingers sliding through the fur as he tore his eyes away and looked towards the ground, the wolf laying down in front of him.

Moments seemed like a life time before a human came walking through the woods with a bag in his hands, the looks on his face similar to Adam’s before he walked around and stood between them.  
‘’Lane is going crazy with you and she says that if you don’t get back soon she is going to send Monte out looking’’ Neil warned the black wolf who tilted his head before nodding as if he was still human before he took the clothes and moved off just behind a bush where human Adam quickly returned.

Sensing danger,  Tommy shifted and stood between Mia and Mike, shielding them from whatever was walking heavily through the woods, his clothes laid on the ground, torn slightly before a larger man came through and he growled, lips curling up around his teeth as the man paused and looked towards him before laughing slightly and headed towards Adam.  
‘’Really Monte...you could at least call out instead of....’’ Adam trailed off before chuckling softly,   
‘’Sorry dude, at least I wasn’t in bear’’ He spoke out as Adam nodded and finished pulling his shirt back on again and stepped towards Tommy, his growl a little sharper as he pinned his ears back, sighing softly to himself Adam looked towards Mia who just rolled her eyes and moved to stand before walking over to Tommy and buried her hand in to his fur slightly behind his ears,   
‘’Sorry dude, there’s no way we can get you back in to the hotel tonight without clothes, it’s going to be even darker soon and we won’t be able to find you’’ She spoke out in a low voice before crouching next to the wolf who turned, golden eyes training on her face before he leaned closer and nuzzled his snout in to her neck, shaking her hold off, Tommy turned and ran off in to the woods again, the black tip of his tail disappearing quickly.

‘’Is he going to be okay out here tonight?’’ Adam asked as Mia’s mate moved and sat beside her, his head leaning in to her thigh as she nodded.  
‘’There’s more bite behind his growl, he will be fine’’ Mia told them before turning and started to walk, ‘’But I don’t know about you but im going to go back to the hotel get in to a nice hot bath and relax a little’’ She muttered out before the wolf beside her whined a little and she smirked at him slightly.    
‘’Umm...’’ Monte spoke out before Adam laughed and clapped him on the back as they started to walk away too,   
‘’Mike, her mate’’ He spoke out simple before they headed back to deal with everything he left behind.


	3. I am not afraid to keep on living, I am not afraid to walk this world alone. (Famous last words – My Chemical Romance)

Shuffling sounds is what brought Tommy’s attention to the place around him as he woke up, small little shuffling sounds and it brought him to his feet as he crept out from the little hole he had managed to find to sleep in and keep him warm despite his thick fur, padding forward, Tommy sniffed the air slightly before he caught sight of movement near the little stream and he moved closer before moving to his stomach where he started to slowly crawl forward, his eyes trained on the small pile of leaves which was moving before a small nose poked out and Tommy sniffed at it again before it moved back under, pausing he moved a paw forward and swiped at the leaves, knocking them away to show a small hedgehog. Crawling forward again he moved closer and sniffed again before he let out a loud yelp as it curled and the spikes caught Tommy’s nose, lowering to the ground fully he brought his paws up over his nose slightly with a slight whimper before something nudged his side and he quickly spun around, a growl on his lips before he noticed Adam...his scent hidden as he stepped closer, hand out before he pulled it back again with a soft smile. **  
**‘’You should know that they hurt when they curl in to a ball’’ Adam spoke out softly to Tommy’s wolf form, looking down, Adam carefully moved to his knees before he reached out slowly, fingertips just brushing across Tommy’s nose before he turned and started to run from Adam, he knew that he wouldn’t get hurt but he was scared about the way he had been towards him when he was on the stage, the way his wolf was trying to push out against him.

Hearing footsteps and a soft laugh, Tommy risked a glance over his furry shoulder to see Adam pulling his top off, clearing his mind, he shut his emotions of to anyone around him as he turned and pushed himself further through the trees, claws digging in to the ground slightly as he ran, skidding to a halt as he neared a road, Tommy quickly changed his direction and started to zig zag as he heard Adam’s heavy paws on the ground behind him, chasing him. Circling around again, Tommy soon found himself nearing the little stream and clearing he had first been in before he was slammed in to from the side and went rolling through the leaves and branches of the woods, his sense mixed slightly as he felt a heavy weight on him before Adam’s scent washed through the confusion and he started to growl and nip at him as they rolled through the dirt, getting him off his body slightly Tommy sprung up and started to run again before Adam’s heavy paws pushed him down and teeth caught Tommy’s shoulders before he felt them move across and nip at his scruff, feeling himself still quickly, a slight whimper left his wolf before he felt Adam move and his teeth leave his fur. Snapping around quickly, Tommy’s teeth sunk in to his front paw before a copper taste filled his mouth and he pulled off again and worked Adam’s weight off fully before running back of in to the woods.

He watched Tommy as he ran, a slight whine left his own snout as Adam laid down and licked slightly at his paw before he raised his head and looked around the clearing, seeing where he left his clothes he got up carefully and slowly walked over before changing again as a groan left his lips, the pain more intense now since he shifted back, working his boxers and pants back on, he breathed out slightly and rested his bare back against the rock as footsteps came closer and he looked up to see Mia walking towards him with a worried look on her face which grew more as her eyes dropped and noticed his wrist. **  
**‘’Shit Adam, what happened?’’ She asked as she walked closer to him and dropped the bag which she was carrying to look at it. **  
**‘’A little my fault’’ Adam told her before she sighed, ‘’Found Tommy and he ran and I kinder chased after him, and then we had a bit of a roll around nipping at each other and I pinned him and playfully bit at the back of his neck’’ Adam shrugged out as Mia breathed out deeply and it was Adam’s turn to look worried.  ‘’But I don’t get why he reacted like he did and then run off again.’’  
‘’He isn’t claimed Adam, he doesn’t belong to any pack or clan or wolves’’ Mia explained as she moved and sat down carefully before bringing the bag closer and looked through it with a small sigh. ‘’That’s why he reacted like he did to you biting him on the scruff, it’s an intermit gesture and to an unclaimed wolf, it’s like putting him on a leash’’ Mia spoke out as she closed the bag again and looked at Adam.   
‘’So if he isn’t in a pack...why is he with yours?’’ Adam asked as a smile appeared over Mia’s face,  
‘’Tommy moves around a lot, I think he’s been nearly all over the states with different pack, normally he only stay’s with each pack for about two to four weeks at a time before moving on again, but he’s been with us nearly six months now’’ Mia told him as he frowned and she rolled her eyes, ‘’When Tommy first turned up and we accepted the fool in to our lives for a while, I was with then, three weeks after Tommy turned up I got attacked on the way home from a run by a loner wolf and Tommy was the first one there, he had been out to find a place to sleep that night because he was getting ready to leave us but he helped me back to my pack and he’s stayed, looking after most of the females when they have announced that they are with,’’ Mia explained as Adam nodded.   
‘’So that’s why he’s so over protective of you’’ Adam spoke out as his fingers ghosted over the bite mark on his wrist slightly with a small winch,   
‘’Yeah, he blames himself for me losing my first cubs because he decided to leave and not go on the run with me’’ Mia spoke out before a soft silence fell between them. **  
  
**After a short amount of time, Mia let a soft laugh out before grabbing Adam’s free hand and pulled him closer a little before placing it against her stomach as she smiled again and a smile quickly appeared on Adam’s face.  
‘’I’ve never felt that before’’ He laughed out before a growl sounded from the woods and he pulled away quickly but carefully, eyes moving around before Tommy started to walk out the shadows and towards them, his eyes on Adam before he raised his hands up to show that he wasn’t doing any harm to her. Watching Tommy with careful eyes, Adam noticed the slight tilt to his head before he padded over to Mia and pushed his nose in to her arm slightly before she laughed and rubbed his head which quickly lowered and rested against her stomach before pulling away again when Mia shoved him a little. ‘’Tommy’’ She warned him as he whined a little before sitting up again, head turning to look towards Adam before he stepped forward and lowered to his stomach, a confused expression on both of Adam’s and Mia’s face as Tommy crawled forward on his stomach, closer to Adam before he leaned up a little, his rough tongue flicking out and lapping at Adam’s wrist before he got to his feet and tilted his head to catch a drop which had slipped, pulling away he turned back to Mia before grabbing the bag from her and started to walk towards the edge of the trees again before he paused and looked back. ‘’Okay, okay im coming’’ Mia spoke out before standing, her eyes watching Tommy as he turned and moved off through the trees before he turned back to look at Adam who was sat staring at his wrist.  
‘’And what was that about?’’ He asked before Mia laughed,  
‘’That’s his way of saying sorry for biting you, but I must say I’ve never seen him crawl on his stomach to anyone in an attempt to say sorry like that’’ Mia spoke out before she turned and picked up the shirt laying on the ground and held it to him, ‘’Come on, I’ll give you a ride back, hopefully he has changed back so we can get him in’’ She muttered out.

Walking through the woods, both Adam and Mia found Tommy stood next to the car in wolf form still, the bag which he took from Mia still at his feet as he turned to look towards the pair.  
‘’Oh for god sake Tommy...why can’t you just, fuck I don’t know, you fucking stubborn little shit’’ Mia cursed out as they walked closer and she pulled the door to the back of the car open and Tommy climbed in. **  
** ‘’Go to the back of the hotel, we can try to sneak him in through the service entrance’’ Adam spoke out as he stepped around, eyes watching Mia who nodded.  
Adam couldn’t help but turn to look at the wolf who was laid on the floor of the back seats, just laying there as if he wasn’t afraid of anything, reaching back he moved his hand to Tommy’s head before there was a growl and Adam laughed,  
‘’Okay, okay I’ll keep my paws to myself’’ Adam told Tommy as he settled down again and Adam turned back to the road.

‘’Just pull up here’’ Adam’s voice spoke out and Tommy shifted lightly from his light sleep, his head raising up before a light hand in his fur pushed him down slightly, ‘’Stay down boy, don’t want anyone seeing you now’’ Adam spoke out again before Tommy nipped at his hand, laughing Adam pulled away before he got bit again. ****  
‘’So what now’’ Mia asked as the car came to a stop and she breathed out slightly,  
‘’I’ve been given permission to use this entrance to avoid the paparazzi along with the rest of the band if they choose too’’ Adam spoke out, ‘’If we move now, we should be able to get him in and in to the elevators unless he will change back’’ Adam spoke before being greeted with a low growl from the back seat. ‘’Im guessing that’s a no then, right…lets go quickly’’ Adam spoke out before car doors opened and then closed again before the door in front of Tommy was opened and he tilted his head up to look at the blue eyed man. Slowly Adam watched as the wolf sniffed at the air and crawled forward before paws touched against the pavement, feeling the door close behind him Tommy turned his head to look towards Adam who smiled at him before turning to look towards Mia. 

Quickly the three of them moved towards the doorway before Adam pulled it open and peered inside, the cost was clear before he pulled it open fully and watched as Tommy padded inside,headcocked to the side before he lowered it and sniffed along the floor, hearing footsteps, Tommy moved quickly and ducked down behind a servers cart before Adam laughed softly.   
‘’Good morning Mr. Lambert, back from your walk I see’’ A voice spoke out and Tommy cocked his head slightly before there was a slight shift. **  
** ‘’Yes and thank you again for letting me use this entrance,’’ Adam’s voice spoke out before footsteps left and Mia’s scent came closer.   
‘’Tommy, its okay to come out now’’ Mia whispered out before Adam placed his hand on her wrist softly and shook his head.  
‘’Push the trolley closer to the elevator, less chance of being seen again’’ Adam told her before they moved, hearing the soft sound of wheels behind him, he quickly hit the button before stepping back again, eyes moving over Mia before down to where Tommy’s wolf had emerged from his covering, head tilted up to Mia before she reached down and smoothed her fingers through his fur. 

Once on the floor, Mia quickly found the key to Tommy’s room which was in the bag before she walked on down and unlocked the door. ‘’Run’’ Adam whispered close to Tommy’s ear before the wolf turned to see bright blue eyes staring at him eye level, his own vision growing more golden before he turned and bounded down the hallway and in to the room where he was quickly followed by Adam and Mia. **  
**Padding across the room, Tommy jumped up on to the bed and moved his paws around a little before he circled it slightly and laid down, his head resting on his paws before he moved and wiggled his way in under the covers until only the tip of his nose was visible from the side of the bed, a small huff of content leaving the bed before Adam turned back to Mia. ‘’Is this his stubborn side still?’’ He asked with amusement before Mia nodded and walked over to the bed and pulled the covers away, looking up Tommy held Mia’s eyes before moving over as she laid down before laying with his head in her lap as she scratched behind his ears. **  
**‘’Sadly yes and Im sure he will keep being stubborn for a while’’ Mia spoke before pinching his ear which caused to growl before he jerked up and turned his head towards the door. ‘’Tommy, what is wrong?’’ Mia asked as she pushed herself up slightly, Tommy’s body tense slightly before he stood and jumped off the bed, his movement’s fluid as Adam watched the flash of white move before he sat near the door, nose to it before lying again. To Adam, he looked beautiful both human and wolf, Tommy’s fur was a brilliant white color with a few dark patches before it grew darker nearer his paws. **  
** ‘’Is he okay?’’ Adam asked Mia as he turned back and she shrugged slightly, moments later there was a knock and Tommy came moving back to the bed and whined slightly before climbing back up and nudged Mia. **  
** ‘’doesn’t recognize the scent’’ Mia spoke out as she raised and walked towards the door, unlocking it, she pulled it took slightly before glancing out to recognize the girl who was in the clearing and opened the door further as she walked in.   
‘’Thought you were here, Neil is wondering where you went, lost your scent when we got to the road and was worried that you had been kidnapped or something but then when it mixed with wolf boy over there’’ Danni spoke out, her eyes looking over at Tommy as he raised his head slightly, ‘’We knew we should check back here and Whatya know, picked your scent up again at the back’’ Danni finished off before walking over and plopped down on the bed, hand moving to Tommy’s head to stroke before he leaned in to her touch. ‘’Anyway…we smelt blood, your blood Adam so what the hell happened?’’Danni’s voice went harsh slightly and Tommy shied away from her beforecoweringaway, a paw over his nose and eyes closed as Adam laughed at her confused expression.  
‘’He bit me’’ Adam shrugged out, ‘’I bit him, it was kinder my fault’’ He told her before she sighed and stood again, ‘’But why didn’t he recognize your scent?’’ Adam asked and she shrugged slightly before Adam stood and walked closer.  
‘’Back off Rockstar, you may be my best friend but I will still hurt you if you touch me’’ Danni warned him before he chuckled and nodded,  looking out one eye, Tommy noticed Adam walk closer before he quickly shut his eyes again and curled up on himself before he felt the bed dip and then a heavy hand moving through his thick fur before trailing down and pausing on the back of his neck which caused Tommy to freeze up more, sensing this Adam moved his hand back up to Tommy’s ears again where he lightly scratched.

Hearing another knock on the door, Mia moved over before pulling it open as a man walked in and looked towards the bed where Tommy and Adam was.   
‘’Um, why is he still in his wolf form?’’ The guy asked before he turned to Mia who rolled her eyes slightly, **  
**‘’Because Tommy is being his stubborn self like normal’’ Mia told him before walking over and worked her way under his arm before he moved an held her close, hands resting against his stomach, hearing Tommy growl slightly, Adam turned and moved his hand away as Tommy rose and stepped over him until he was on the floor and walking towards Mia and the male who Adam had guessed was to be her mate. **  
** ‘’Don’t even think about it and if I was you, I would change back to human, Janosh is on his way up’’ Watching Tommy move back a few steps, his feet making him stumble slightly before the guy laughed, ‘’It’s nice to meet you Adam…well meet you again but in human form’’ The guy spoke out as Adam stood and smiled,  
‘’And you too…Mike right?’’ He asked as the other male nodded before there was another knock and Tommy lowered to the ground as Mia moved from Mike’s hold and answered the door.   
‘’Where is he?’’ A deep voice asked and it had everyone stepping back slightly including Adam as he sat up a little more on the bed, one foot resting on the floor near Tommy’s tail before the man appeared, his black hair tied back in a pony tail as a long jacket dawned his body, shielding the rest of his clothes away apart from the flash of a white shirt, his green eyes moving across the room before he focused on Tommy laid on the ground.

Watching the man walk towards where Tommy had a bag on the floor, he grabbed it before over to him and grabbed the back of his scruff, the fur bunched in his hand as he moved, pulling Tommy with him towards the bathroom where he threw him in and followed, the door closing loudly behind him before Adam turned back to Mia and Mike to see both of their heads down slightly before she curled in to his side.   
‘’Umm…who was that and what the hell is he doing dragging Tommy around like that?’’ Danni asked before Mike looked up at her. **  
** ‘’He’s called Janosh, the alpha of our pack…’’ Mike started to say before there was a bang on the door of the bathroom and he trailed off slightly, ‘’Tommy may not be part of our pack but he still has to follow rules and…’’ He trailed off slightly before rubbing Mia’s arm.   
‘’And what, it just looked like he was dragged Tommy in to kill him or something’’ Danni spoke out as Adam glanced back towards the bathroom again before away.  
‘’Last night…you said yourself that he was keeping his wolf back, if anything Janosh tells us, is not to harm the wolf or make him weak. He is the thing which keeps us alive and protects us, as wellJanoshdoesn’t like it when we refuse to change or not come back’’ Mike explained as a loud voice yelled in the bathroom and Adam flinched.

‘’Tommy just change back now or I will make you, pack or no pack’’ The voice yelled again before there was a yelp and Adam jumped to his feet and was by the door before he realized he was being held back by Danni.   
‘’Don’t interfere Adam, it’s none of your business’’ She hissed to him before pushing Adam back towards the bed again. **  
** ‘’Oh fuck, you fucker, that fucking hurt, get off me Janosh’’ Tommy’s voice called out loudly and all heads turned to the bathroom before there was a shuffling and the door was pulled open, an angry Tommy storming out as he pulled a top on and marched over to the room’s other side and pulled some shoes on. **  
**‘’Don’t you even think about leaving Tommy, if you walk out this room you are gone from this pack, dependent on living on your own…alone’’ Janosh yelled out to him which caused Tommy to pause, eyes on him before he turned, brown eyes fixed on the green ones of Janosh.  
‘’I am not afraid of being on my own Janosh, I’ve managed to keep myself alive without your help and your pack’’ Tommy spoke back to him, his voice rough and angry before he turned and looked at Mike and Mia, ‘’you look after her, if not and harm comes to her and those cubs I will find you’’ Tommy warned Mike before he nodded. Adam watched as Tommy’s face softened slightly and he looked at Mia, ‘’Im sorry’’ He whispered before kissing her cheek and grabbed a jacket off the chair and made his way to the door. ****  
‘’Tommy’’ Janosh yelled again as he pulled the door open and stopped in the doorway, head bowed and fists shut tight before Tommy looked up and met the eyes of the male who was with Adam…Cassidy or something.  
‘’Your alpha is on the bed’’ Tommy spoke out to him before stepping out the room and turned down the hallway.

‘’Janosh you can’t just let him leave…since he’s been with us no one has lost their cubs, there’s been less attack’s’’ Mike spoke out before there was a growl as Cassidy walked in the room slightly, his eyes moving around before Adam moved quickly and stood in front of him.   
‘’He made his choice Mike, let Tommy find a new pack to tag along with before leaving them’’ Janosh spoke out, ‘’I am not going to have my pack in danger because of one lone wolf’’ He spoke out before Adam growled slightly. **  
**‘’He may be a lone wolf without a pack and claim but as Mike said, he’s looked after your females and young’’ Adam spoke out before Danni moved and stood between them, her hands pushing back against his chest.  
‘’And what would you know about my pack Rockstar, just deal with your own pack wherever they may be’’ Janosh growled out before Adam moved to step forward again but was stopped by Danni again.  
‘’Adam’’ Danni hissed out before his blue eyes moved down to look at her before nodding,   
‘’Fine’’ He muttered before he turned to Janosh again, ‘’But you just lost a good person’’ he warned out before turning, his eyes meeting Mia’s as he walked over opened his arms before glancing towards Mike as he nodded, pulling Mia in to a hug, he breathed out slightly.‘’Come to Vegas for the next show’’ He whispered lowly in to her ear as she hugged him back before they parted quickly and Adam clapped Mike on the shoulder before moving out the room quickly.   
‘’What are you planning Adam?’’ Cassidy asked as they headed down the hall, Adam’s sense’s alert before he turned to look at him, turning away again they fell in to silence as they dropped down a few floors until they reached their own rooms.

‘’Smell like another Alpha…what have you been doing?’’ Neil’s voice rang out as the three of them walked in to the large suite reserved for Adam, the rest of the band there along with Lane as he walked through.   
‘’I need one of the birds to fly for me’’ Adam spoke out loudly as he turned to face his pack, all eyes on him before Neil stood and stepped forward before sitting again as Adam’s glare turned to him. **  
** ‘’I will, I haven’t flown in a while, it will do my wings well’’ Sasha spoke out as she stood and Adam turned to look at her with a nod.   
‘’It’s not going to be short, you may be tired for the next show’’ Adam warned as she nodded but held her ground, ****  
‘’what do you need found?’’ She asked as a slight smile curled Adam’s lips, a slight ripple of brighter blue running through his eyes as his wolf clawed at him from the inside.

‘’A lone wolf, snowy white with dark patches towards his feet…but keep your distance and just follow him before returning with his whereabouts.’’ Adam spoke out before he turned, his eyes falling to his wrist where there was still a faint mark from where Tommy had bitten him. 

‘’Adam…this boy…the woods last night’’ Monte’s voice spoke out before Adam turned and looked at him with a nod,   
‘’I want you out on the streets until we have to leave, I have to know he is okay’’ Adam voice before he turned and walked over to the bed again and lowered himself down on to it, his eyes moving around his pack as he took each member in, they were a dysfunctional group but they were family and he was proud of them, getting on with each other despite what their animal was. Family was what kept them alive. Family was what needed to protect you from all sides.

There was no way in hell. He was leaving that wolf alone.


	4. There’s a place in the dark, where all the animals go

Leaving the hotel, Tommy didn’t know where he was going to be walking too this time, sure he knew the area but it wasn’t best to his attention, but he knew that he couldn’t go far, he had to return to the hotel for the things he had packed to bring with him, his phone and wallet.  He hated Janosh for forcing him to change back, hated him for yelling at him for pushing his wolf back...it was Tommy’s wolf and he would do what he liked, he wasn’t a pack member and now he was gone from their family, gone from Mia’s and Mike’s life and gone the warmth of knowing he had a place to stay at night. **  
** Walking through the streets, he pulled the hood of his jacket up over his head before he glanced down at his wrist as he felt a phantom touch against it, rubbing over the tattooed skin roughly, he pushed his hands back in to his pockets again as he walked, eyes darting around the street before he noticed a tall man stood across the road, arms folded across his chest as he turned his head slowly and then finally settled dark eyes on Tommy as he looked across. Pausing in his movements, Tommyglanced around before he turned and headed around the corner and in to a bar before he moved through people, bumping in to them by accident to try and mask his scent as he moved to a darker corner of the bar and sat down, fingertips taping the bar surface before he reached up and pushed his hood back.

‘’Whiskey and make it a triple’’ He spoke out to the barman as he came closer, a nod to his head as he stepped away again, Tommy’s eyes watching his movements before he came back and placed it down. Pulling what little cash out which was in his jean’s pocket he handed it over before counting the rest of it to realize that he didn’t have enough for another drink before pushing it back in to his pocket and picked the glass up.  Drinking slowly, Tommy rested the cold glass against his forehead as he closed his eyes and took a few deep breathes, trying to calm both himself and the wolf who just wanted to get out and run again. **  
**‘’You know he’s not going to leave you alone’’ A voice spoke out from behind him as he jumped to see the same man sliding in to the empty seat beside him, his hand signalling for the bar tender before he turned to lay softer eyes on him.  
‘’I don’t care’’ Tommy told the man as he turned back and slowly tipped his glass back against his lips, the amber liquid making its way down his throat, a soft burn before settling in his stomach.  
‘’He’s going to keep finding you and making sure your okay’’ The man spoke again after paying for a beer.   
‘’I don’t need to be checked up on, I can look after myself, tell your Alpha to back the fuck away from me.’’ Tommy sneered out slightly before the man shrugged, ‘’Now just get lost and leave me alone’’ watching the man turn to look at him before giving a slight nod, he soon stood before placing a hand on Tommy’s shoulder which he shrugged off before he walked off in to the crowd.

Settling in to being alone again, Tommy felt the tensing finally leaving his shoulders as he bowed his head forward a little, half empty glass between his hands as he stared at the liquid inside and ignored the presence which slipped in to the seat beside him a few minutes ago until he felt their stare.  ‘’If you’re watching me to see if I do a magic trick, you are mistaken’’ Tommy spoke out before raising his eyes to the bloke beside him, a smile on his lips as he nodded a little,  
‘’My apologies, please let me buy you another drink to say sorry again’’ The man spoke before Tommy looked at his glass and thought about his lack of money,  
‘’Sure why not’’ He spoke out before raising his glass and finished it off quickly, ‘’My glass does look a little empty.’’ **  
**‘’Im Derek’’ The man spoke out before offering his hand and Tommy looked at him wearily before reaching out and shook it, a slight current running through his skin before he pulled away and clutched at the glass again, there was something about ‘Derek’ which didn’t seem right to him.  
‘’Tommy’’ He replied as he took a sip from his glass and turned slightly to look over the bar as a few more people entered and left. **  
**‘’Pretty name, for a pretty person’’ Derek spoke out before Tommy smirked with a nod, ‘’So are you here alone...with friends?’’ he asked again as Tommy shrugged,  
‘’Was with friends but they’ve left to go home again, im moving on to another city to live’’ Tommy replied before a slight noise caught his ears but he brushed it off to bar sounds before he turned back and moved his hand around the glass. **  
**‘’Ah, travelling I see’’ Derek spoke before Tommy nodded and looked down, eyes catching the liquid in his glass to see the amber color a shade darker, a sure sign it had been tampered with, raising it up slightly, he rested his cheek against the glass’s coolness as his senses searched through the ingredients until he smelt a drug and placed the glass down. ‘’Not going to finish your drink love?’’ Derek asked before he smiled and Tommy returned it, **  
** ‘’No im okay’’ Tommy spoke before he frowned and pushed Tommy’s glass closer to him and crowed in to his space slightly as his sense’s rose and Tommy’s eyes flicked across the room to where he saw Adam’s friend stood watching before he turned to the door as it opened again and Tommy returned his eyes to the man in front of him. **  
**‘’Awe go on sugar, one last drink and how about we get out of here and go somewhere…more private’’ Derek whispered before Tommy smirked and raised his hand up to his chest before pushing him back and grabbed his arm, twisting it around, he pinned Derek to the bar surface before he leaned in close to his ear. **  
** ‘’Why don’t you drink your drugged drink yourself Derek’’ He whispered harshly as his wolf pushed forward slightly and let his claws dig in to his arm before he pulled them back again and tightened his grip around the back of his neck.   
‘’I don’t know what you are talking about’’ He tried to defend himself before Tommy laughed and brought his knee up in to his stomach and pushed his head down in to the bar, picking the glass up he held it out to the barman who had come closer, **  
** ‘’I would watch the type of customers you have in this bar Sam, this isn’t the first time someone has tried to drug someone’s drink in here’’ Tommy spoke out, his eyes on Derek before he brought his knee up one more time and let him go. ****  
Stepping away, he pulled his jacket straight again before walking away from the bar and through the crowd until he reached the man and stopped in front of him, ‘’I told you I can look after myself’’ He spoke out, ‘I don’t need your help Alpha boy’’ Tommy hissed out, his eyes staying on Monte before he turned and left, the feeling of Adam’s eyes on him from the shadows clear as he pulled the bar door open and stepped out in to the afternoon air.

Adam wasn’t sure how he got to the bar so quickly after Monte’s phone call to tell him that he had found Tommy and that he was there still before he found a shadowed place to sit and watch, small parts of their conversation slipping through to Adam’s hearing before he too heard the small click and turned to watch as the man in Tommy’s company poured something in to the wolf’s drink when he had his back turned.   
He wanted to get up and go over to yank Tommy away but he willed himself to stay as he turned back around and picked the glass up but rested it against his cheek, eyes slightly closed before he placed it down again. He watched as the events unfolded and up to the moment the wolf stood in front of Monte. ****  
‘’He’s leaving’’ Monte pressed out to Adam who nodded and stood, ‘’Maybe you should stay away from the wolf’’ He whispered as his alpha raised and shook his head.  
‘’You leave that for me to decide’’ Adam hissed back as Monte lowered his head slightly and turned to the side, baring his neck slightly before he nodded.

Tommy could sense he was being followed, by man and beast, crossing the road again Adam watched as he slipped down a side alley way before the man from the bar followed, crossing quickly he paused and looked down as Tommy turned slightly, his head cocked to the side before he let his fingers trail across the wall, his eyes trained on the man as he laughed slightly, twirling around to take a few steps backwards before he turned back again. Following down slightly Adam kept his eyes on the man following Tommy before he moved and hid behind a dumpster as Tommy stopped and leaned back against a wall.   
‘’I knew you would follow me Derek’’ Tommy’s voice was low, filled with warmth as the man, Derek laughed, **  
** ‘’that was quite a stunt you pulled back there Tommy, how’d you know about the drug in the drink?’’ He asked and Tommy smirked softly as he shrugged and reached up, hands pulling down the zip to his jacket as he smiled playfully,   
‘’You said you wanted to go somewhere private’’ Adam watched as he spoke and moved forward slightly as Tommy let his jacket side down his arms before laying it across some crates, Adam wanted to do something, to hurt the man as he moved closer to Tommy before he pressed his hands either side of Tommy’s head, a smirk on his face. **  
** ‘’What are you Tommy’’ The man asked as he looked up in to his face, a shrug on his shoulders as he teasingly bit at his lower lip. ‘’What do you think you are going to achieve here with me, such a small little thing, you might of taken me by surprise in the bar but we are all alone now in this alley, no one to see us’’ He whispered as he stepped closer again and Tommy stepped back against the wall fully. **  
**‘’What can I say, I like to play with fire’’ Tommy spoke out and Adam stood trying to work out what was happening before he noticed Tommy’s hands reach out and fold around the man’s neck.  
‘’It’s a dangerous game to play with fire Tommy, you could get burnt.’’ Derek told him as he laughed and looked down before back up again, his vision golden before the man moved to take a step back was stopped by Tommy’s arms.  
‘’What’s wrong Derek, no longer want to play’’ Tommy whispered out before leaning forward and swiped his tongue along his neck. 

Adam watched the man struggle before Tommy let him go, just to laugh as the man fell backwards on to his ass and stared up at Tommy as he moved forward and circled him slightly, he watched the way his eyes gleamed their golden color in the sunlight before moving back to brown again as Tommy walked around and crouched in front of him and tilted his head.   
‘’What are you?’’ The man asked, both Tommy and Adam could smell the fear coming from him before Tommy laughed and moved closer.  
‘’I am me, Thomas Josepha Ratliff youngest child of Dia Ratliff and her only son, brother to Lisa and son to Ron.’’ Tommy spoke out knowing that Adam was close by as a smirk grew over his face and he moved to sit in front of Derek, ‘’and who may you be?’’ He asked as Derek scuttled back a few paces.   
‘’Your eyes’’ He breathed out before Tommy shrugged, ‘’they were golden’’ he stuttered before he shrugged slightly.   
‘’Nope im pretty sure they are brown.’’ He smiled out before, ‘’I think you have just had a little too much to drink’’ Tommy spoke as he moved to his knees and brought his fist across the man’s face.

‘’I know you are there Alpha, did I not tell you that I needed no protection’’ Tommy spoke out as he stood, his back to Adam and arms slipping back in to his jacket as Adam stepped out from the shadow and walked towards him. **  
** ‘’Im an Alpha, looking after my pack is what I do’’ Adam spoke out as he neared and stood, hands by his side as he watched Tommy lean his head the tiniest before a laugh escaped his lips.  
‘’I am not your pack, nor anyone else’s, so your services are not needed here’’ He told Adam before turning slightly, the action to be quickly changed as Adam moved and pinned him back against the wall, a hand around his throat and the other pinning a wrist to the wall as a knee pressed in to a thigh as Tommy’s eyes grew golden as Adams went to a bright blue, their wolves fighting to get free as Tommy struggled against him but quickly found that he couldn’t not move Adam’s grip.   
‘’Are you really going to turn your back on your friends…on Mia’’ Adam hissed out to Tommy as his grip around his throat tightened a little more, **  
**‘’Do not talk to me about her.’’ Tommy growled back, his teeth sharpening slightly and catching his lower lip as he spoke, puncturing it before a small droplet slipped down the side of his mouth.  
‘’Are you really going to turn away when she needs you the most…needs your protecting’’ Adam whispered again before Tommy struggled against his hold, a smile on Adam’s face as he tilted his head, his eyes watching the droplet running down the side of Tommy’s chin before curling around on to his jaw. **  
**‘’She has her Alpha for protection’’ Tommy hissed, ‘’She has her pack.’’  
‘’Janosh is foolish to let you go, pack or not’’ Adam growled out in a low voice as he used his grip on Tommy’s throat to turn his head, eyes on the drop again before he leaned forward and let his tongue catch it.  
‘’Fuck off’’ Tommy hissed out as he struggled a little harder again as he felt Adam lick along the trail of blood before he felt him reach his lips and crash against them. Pushing the last of his strength out, he knocked Adam back before wiping his sleeve across his mouth to get the taste of his blood away, the taste of Adam lingering before he laughed and looked back at Tommy, his eyes a bright golden as he breathed heavily, the scent of his wolf so close to the surface before it was pushed back.

‘’You will harm him and yourself’’ Adam warned which brought a snarl out from Tommy’s mouth, sensing footsteps, Tommy’s head snapped to the alley way entrance before he started to move towards it. Adam still was shocked with himself, he never allowed his wolf that close to the surface but the scent of Tommy’s blood had him losing control and he just had to taste. Turning he followed Tommy before Monte and his brother came in to view, eyes bouncing between the two of them before Monte held a arm across Neil’s stomach, stopping him from moving.   
‘’Vegas Tommy’’ Adam called out loudly, brown eyes turning to look towards him before gold flickered across them and he turned away again, trying to sense Tommy’s emotion’s Adam sighed as he found them blocked off.

‘’You’’ Tommy growled out loudly, his hand pointing towards Neil. ‘’Keep your fucking alpha in check, known or not I will fucking kill him if he touches me again’’ Adam crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the wall, eyes watching Tommy and Neil with fascination as Neil cowered away from him. ****  
‘’What was that all about?’’ Monte asked as the three of them stood watching Tommy walk again, his hands reaching up to pull his hood over his head before he mixed in with the crowds on the street before Adam turned to stay at his pack members,  
‘’The hotel’’ He spoke before they nodded and started to walk back again, breathing in deeply, Adam picked Tommy’s scent up quickly, a smirk on his lips as he realized it grew stronger as they reached the hotel before it dropped slightly as they reached the lobby, thankfully the crowds not noticing Adam before he heard a small squeal near the entrance.  
‘’They’ve noticed you’’ Neil whispered as he nodded and moved towards the elevators, the button already called before the doors opened and Tommy stepped out.

Seeing the smirk on Adam’s face Tommy shoved past, keys and phone in one hand, the hotel card in the other with his bag on his back, ‘’I will find you again Tommy’’ Adam whispered out knowing that Tommy would hear it with his senses before there was a slight huff which left Adam laughing as he stepped in to the elevator. **  
**Checking out, Tommy quickly fled the hotel and headed back out on to the street again, his sense in hyper drive as the phantom feeling appeared in his wrist again, rubbing at it, Tommy pulled his hood back up over his head as he started to walk towards the woods on the outskirt of the city. Glancing around him, Tommy started to head along a wood trail before coming across a clearing. Smirking to himself, he stopped and turned to his bag where he dropped it and started to arrange everything until he had it the way he needed, the straps changed for when he shifted in to his wolf form they would stretch around his body and not tare. Stripping, he pushed his clothes inside before letting his eyes close as his wolf came rushing to the surface.

Running through the clearing, Tommy let a small howl out as his paws dug in to the ground and he pushed himself faster before the trees were moving around him and he found himself moving closer to an area which he hadn’t been too in a while. Hearing another wolfs howl, Adam turned towards the large windows of his hotel room before he moved closer, hands pressed against the cool glass before a hand on his shoulder pulled him around and he looked at Danni.  
‘’Whatever you are thinking Adam, don’t’’ She told him before he smirked a little and shook his head, dropping off her touch; he walked over to the bed and picked his bags up.  
‘’Come on, Lane is waiting for us so we can start moving to the next venue’’ Adam spoke out as he turned and moved towards the door. ‘’Sasha’’ He called out as he entered the hallway, the dancer turning to look at him before she smiled, ‘’It’s time to fly, the woods on the edge of the city, across the meadow’’ He spoke out before she nodded,   
‘’I will take my bags down and then go’’ Sasha spoke before Adam growled slightly. ‘’Okay, okay, now’’ She spoke out before dropping them and turned towards the stairs which led to the roof.   
‘’Adam’’ Danni warned from behind and he shook his head lightly.   
‘’No…I want that wolf found’’ Adam growled out, ‘’He cannot become to any harm.’’ He hissed out again.

Sensing a wolf nearby, Tommy came to a sudden stop and sniffed at the air before he quickly lowered to his stomach as a grey wolf jumped towards him, rolling over he snapped a warning before he pounced and rolled around with the other wolf, changing back to human form, they both started to laugh before Tommy shoved the other off him.   
‘’Tannish’’ Tommy spoke out, a hand moving out before he lowered his head and to the side to show submission before the other male laughed.   
‘’Dear Tommy, why do you still do that towards me when you know you are higher even apart from the pack you once travelled with’’ Tannish spoke out, his words wise before Tommy laughed again. **  
**‘’Because I need to stay a night’’ Tommy replied as he pulled a pair of boxers out his bag and up over his legs.  
‘’Ah, Janosh finally grown tired with you around protecting the ladies’’ He teased out but stopped as he growled. **  
** ‘’I left, I was not comfortable staying any longer with that creature’’ Tommy growled out, ‘’is there a place inside your safe house tonight for me or not?’’ Tommy asked as his vision grew yellow again as the other man nodded. **  
** ‘’For you Tommy, there’s always a place’’ He spoke, ‘’But come, let us run together like old times my dear moon brother’’ Tannish told him before he nodded and pushed the bag under a fallen tree where it would be safe. Walking with him to the edge of the trees Tommy looked around before a grin tilted his lips up.   
‘’Do you remember when you first turned up here?’’ Tannish asked Tommy as he moved and nodded. ‘’This little cub chasing back and forth across here…I think it was a hare you were chasing’’ He spoke out before Tommy laughed. ****  
‘’Actually it was a deer’’ Tommy told him as they both turned to look at each other, ‘’Seven years old, and already trying to get the big prey, mom had always said that I aimed big’’ Tommy admitted before he felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned to look at Tannish. ‘’But enough of the past, let’s run’’ He spoke out before moving and let his wolf surface before a white and grey wolf started to run across the large open space.

Chasing each other, Tommy let himself get pinned by the grey wolf before fighting back and rolled them over, nipping at the grey one before they took off running together, old friends messing around before there was a loud howl which brought them both to a stop, heads turned towards the woods before Tommy growled deeply and Tannish turned his head before back again as a large black wolf came leaping out from the trees. Jumping in between then Tommy growled loudly before showing his teeth as the black wolf came padding closer and blue eyes stared in to golden ones, turning Tommy butted his head against Tannish’s to get him to move. Watching as he turned and started to walk away, Tommy looked around at Adam once more before turning and started to walk after him, ignoring the whine coming from Adam’s wolf. **  
**‘’Tommy’’ Hearing his name being called by Adam, Tannish’s wolf stopped and tilted his head to look both at Tommy and then towards where Adam stood before he snapped a little. Adam felt hurt as he watched Tommy’s wolf walk away with the other, the images which came to his head when Sasha had came back, reporting to him that the wolf was being pinned and nipped at by another wolf had sent him in to a fit and demanded the bus to be stopped so he could run before meeting them somewhere else, he wanted to see for himself that the white wolf which bit him was okay and not being harmed. ‘’just come with me’’ He tried again before Tommy turned and started to walk again, his head bumping in to the others shoulder to get him walking again before he nipped and changed back. **  
**‘’Who are you?’’ Tannish asked as he turned to look at Adam, the scent was one of the cities, one which he didn’t know.  
‘’Adam…Adam Lambert and who may you be?’’ Adam spoke back which earned him a small nod in respect before a smile curled Tannish’s lips as Tommy nipped at his lower leg and whined a little.  
‘’Tannish, alpha of these woods and all the wolves who chose to call it their home and one of the last two remaining original loup garoux clan’’ He spoke out, his tone holding a hint of wisdom and age as Adam lowered his head slightly. ‘’And in all respect, Mr. Lambert, I do not like other Alpha’s coming on to my pack territory, trying to claim one of my wolves’’ He spoke out before Adam looked up in confusion and Tommy nipped a little harder at Tannish’s leg. ****  
‘’I do not mean to bring any ill wishes, just trying to protect a wolf without a pack’’ Adam spoke out, his blue eyes moving to look at Tommy who had wondered a little closer to the trees and lowered himself in to the grass to watch the two naked humans talk as if they were fully clothed.  
‘’Oh Thomas will always have a pack here if he wished to join one, but he is strong and quick, don’t let his size fool you Adam, he may look weak and in need of protection but he can protect himself and has done since he took off on his own at the age of 15.’’ Tannish spoke out as he turned and walked towards Tommy.

Raising his head, Tommy let Tannish run his fingers through his fur before cupping under his snout, brown eyes meeting golden before Tannish smiled and turned back to the blue eyed man.   
‘’So tell me Adam…what do you want with my Thomas really?’’ He asked before sitting on the grass as footsteps approached from the woods and a female joined them. ‘’Sonja dear, please unlock the door on the top floor and make sure that Tommy’s room is fitted with clean sheets again, it’s been a while since he has been home’’ Tannish spoke to her quickly before she nodded and walked away again. ****  
‘’To protect him for the pack he was running with has turned their back on him and demanded that he was to leave’’ Adam started to say before Tommy got to his feet and snarled at him loudly before he felt Tannish move his fingers through his fur and he settled again, a small growl still escaping as a warning.  
‘’If you do not know already Adam, he doesn’t stay with packs for long. Whether or not he has made friends and looked after people’’ Tannish spoke out as Adam moved and sat down.   
‘’Never less, a wolf should not be forced to shift by an Alpha’s orders’’ Adam augured back before Tannish looked down at Tommy who brought a paw up over his nose as if he was trying to hide.  
‘’I do not support that idea but alphas of different packs think differently. Here within my own, I offer a safe place for my family to come and stay a place in the dark where all the animals go for food and comfort, a home away from home if they have strayed too far. A safe haven for those without packs’’ Tannish spoke before moving his hand to Tommy’s fur.

Getting to his paws, Tommy nipped at Tannish again before moving away and growled towards Adam again before he stalked forward, teeth baring as Adam moved and Tommy pounced, pinning him to the ground as his eyes grew bright and bared down in to Adam’s blue eyes as a scent of fear and excitement ran across before the scent of lust and power crossed.  Showing his teeth again Tommy lowered before he felt a strong wave of change and he turned his head and looked towards Tannish before hands quickly moved up to grab him as he changed back to his human form and collapsed.    
‘’Thomas’’ Tannish spoke out deeply before he struggled against Adam’s hold and backed away, eyes glaring at him still,  
‘’I told you never to touch me again’’ He bit out angrily to Adam before turning and looked towards Tannish, ‘’And you…the last time you forced me to change was when you found me chasing that deer, but im not a scared child anymore and I will take you on if it came to it Tannish, don’t forget that’’ Tommy yelled out and Adam watched in amazement as Tannish knelt before Tommy with his neck barred in submission towards him.  
‘’I do apologize Thomas, but I could not and would not let you attack on my territory’’ Tannish spoke out to him before Tommy laughed and Adam’s eyes turned to him. ****  
‘’Do you think I am naïve enough to attack Tannish, have you no faith in me anymore moon brother? ‘’ Tommy asked and Adam was suddenly over whelmed with the change in his voice before he two moved to his knees but kept his head up as he watched Tommy, there was a pull towards the white wolf which he couldn’t place, the taste of his blood had been even sweeter than his scent, as if Tommy could sense a change in Adam, he turned and stared, his words lost on his tongue as he stared at him. ‘’Leave…go back to your mix matched pack and do your shows…stay away from me or the next time I will kill you’’ Tommy warned him before Adam lowered his head before quickly raised it again and pinned Tommy with a dark stare.  
‘’If you ever need me, you know you can always find me’’ Adam told him before Tommy laughed slightly before he started to walk closer to Tannish.   
‘’Im sure that day will not come until im bleeding and begging to be protected’’ Tommy spoke out before he and Tannish both turned back to their wolf forms and disappeared in to the woods again.

Adam just knew that that day would come some time or another; he felt it deep in his bones as he watched the white wolf leave his sight and he turned back to his wolf before taking off in the other direction and towards where his pack was waiting.


	5. One more stupid love song, I think I will be sick.

The energy still ran through Adam’s bones as he walked of the stage for the last time that night, the show had gone amazing but he still couldn’t shift the small amount of fear for the white wolf, he wanted, he needed to know where he was but Sasha couldn’t find him anywhere, it was like he wasn’t at the clearing any more.  
Walking to his dressing room, he quickly changed and grabbed his bag, feet in boots and a hat low on his head as he headed back out and started to walk towards the exit and out in to the car park when a few scents hit against his nose and he turned to look towards where security was keeping back fans, a few shouts and cries going out when they noticed him, turning as Danni walked out the stage doors and towards him, she frowned slightly and glanced over before back to Adam as he nodded slightly, handing her his bag, he walked over to the group and gave them a bright smile before starting to sign a few things.

Getting closer towards the buses, Adam paused again and turned to look through the crowd slightly until his eyes fell on Mike and he smiled before giving a nod, watching as he walked closer, Adam placed a hand on security’s arm as he went to stop Mike.  
‘’He’s with the team’’ Adam told him as he nodded and let Mike through, ‘’Where’s Mia?’’ Adam asked as he greeted Mike and they turned,  
‘’Inside waiting in a safe place’’ Mike told him as Adam nodded and they started to walk back towards the stage doors again, pulling it open for Mike, Adam pulled his pass off from his neck and handed it over to him.  
‘’Go find her and bring her back to the buses, but hurry we leave in ten minutes’’ Adam told him as he nodded.   
‘’Adam what’s going on?’’ Monte asked as he and Neil walked over with Danni behind them,   
‘’I don’t know, Mike and Mia is here, he’s gone to get her from inside, Neil go find them and make sure they get to my bus safely, I don’t feel right, I think there’s something wrong’’ Adam told the three of them quietly before Neil nodded and quickly jogged inside,   
‘’What can I do?’’ Danni asked as Adam turned to look at her with concern.   
‘’Stick close to Mia, no matter what happens she needs to stay safe with the baby’’ Adam told her as she nodded before Adam turned to Monte. Walking away together, Adam pulled him away a little and stood a little closer.   
‘’Make sure the pack is here, everyone and I mean everyone, I caught part of Mike’s scent before he covered it and I have no idea what is going on but its something big’’ He told Monte before he placed a hand on Adams shoulder and nodded.  
‘’Everything will be okay Adam, the wolf will be okay’’ He whispered as Adam nodded, glancing around he walked back over towards his fans who had been watching everything going on before signing a few more things. Sensing Mia, Adam turned and watched her walk out with Mike before he turned back to the fans.   
‘’Sorry guys, I have to go now’’ He told them before he turned and quickly walked over to her, ‘’Mia’’ He spoke out as she turned and glanced at Mike before moving quickly in to Adams embrace, he hugged her close sensing the small amount of fear running underneath. ‘’Come on’’ He spoke out before he let her go and Mike took her again and they started to walk back to the busses quickly, reaching them Adam pulled the door open for them to walk up before he saw Monte look towards him with a slight nod which he returned and climbed up behind them, the bus door closing behind him softly.

‘’What’s going on’’ Adam asked once they were settled on the bus, the wheels moving on the tarmac creating a soft rumble through the bus, looking around at his pack which had gathered on Adam’s bus, his eyes turned back to Mike and Mia as they looked towards each other.  
‘’Janosh’s pack was attacked’’ Mike said slowly as Adam swallowed and nodded but stayed quiet,   
‘’By who?’’ one of the pack members asked,   
‘’We don’t know but we know what they were looking for’’ Mike said quietly, his arms holding Mia closer to him as he closed his eyes, ‘’They hunted through the pack, attacked anyone who refused them to search’’ Mike said slowly as he kissed Mia’s cheek  
‘’Where’s Janosh?’’ Adam asked and they shook their head slightly,   
‘’we don’t know, but his scent changed, we think he might of been killed’’ Mia told Adam softly as he nodded and stood, pacing the bus’s lounge slightly he turned and worried his bottom lip between his teeth.   
‘’We ran, I wasn’t going to let Mia get hurt by anyone so we left before they could search ours, who ever they were I wasn’t going to let my family come to harm’’ Mike said and Adam turned to stay at him as he turned to stare back at Adam, ‘’they were searching for the Loup garoux’’ He said and Adam frowned.   
‘’Loup garoux’’ Adam repeated to himself as he paced again,   
‘’Adam’’ Monte’s voice spoke out, ‘’have you heard of them before?’’   
‘’Yes I have’’ Adam finally said as he moved and sat down again, his eyes on Mike and Mia before he turned to look towards Monte. ‘’the Loup garoux is the oldest wolf pack, they are the original pack to be able to shift to wolf outside of the full moon at will, shape shifters. The loup garoux are not thought of as being cursed but as being blessed, a unity which is the best of man and the best of beast.’’ Adam said softly as he sat back on the couch, all eyes on him. ‘’the legend is that the loup garoux’s blood line was wiped out hundreds of years ago, silver and fire are said to be the only things which can kill a loup garoux, when they bleed its also told that they show a glimpse of who they really are though their eyes.’’  
‘’So what are you and Neil?’’ Cassidy asked from where he was sat next to Isaac,   
‘’Wolf’s, but not direct descendents of the loup garoux, you are either born one or not.’’ Adam explained as he nodded,  
‘’He’s right’’ Mike said softly, his hands around Mia’s tightly, ‘’The blood line of a loup garoux does run through all of us but over the many years it has faded, there’s only two remaining of the original loup garoux blood line, living among the rest of the world.’’   
‘’Why were they searching for them?’’ Neil asked and Mike shook his head as Mia curled in to him slightly more.   
‘’The blood line is in danger, the elders of the loup garoux have died but the remaining elders of the wolves wish for the blood line to keep living so it can grow again and that they can make a truths with most humans which wish to kill us off’’ Mike explained again.  
‘’So only two remain’’ Cassidy asked softly, and Adam could sense the worry which flowed off him, under it laid remorse for being human as Mike nodded.   
‘’Tannish’’ Adam said softly and Mike turned to stare at him,   
‘’How do you know of him?’’  He was asked,  
‘’I had Sasha fly to keep an eye on the white wolf, she reported back of seeing him being pinned and chased by another wolf so I took off, I was on his land and we was introduced.’’ Adam said not mentioning the wolf’s name as Mike nodded.   
‘’Of course, we should’ve known Tommy would’ve returned home’’ Mia whispered to Mike who looked down at her and nodded.   
‘’Wait, I thought Tommy didn’t have a pack?’’ Monte asked and everyone turned to look at him before to Mike again as he nodded,  
‘’He doesn’t, not anymore since he went off on his own at 15, Tannish is his family, took him in as a cub when Tommy’s parents were killed by the humans’’ He explained.  
‘’But why did he hold power over Tannish, I even felt the change run through the air when he snapped at Tannish for changing him back and then when he checked out the hotel before in the alleyway Neil cowered away from him’’ Adam said confused and Mike looked down at Mia before back again,   
‘’That isn’t my story to tell’’ He said which received a nod from Adam.   
‘’Of course, please the both of you, it’s been a long journey for you to get here, take my room, its big enough for you to lay together than a bus bunk and Danni’s bunk is right outside so Mia if you needed anything she is there’’ Adam said as they nodded and stood.

Showing them to the room and then heading back to where everyone was, Adam breathed out slightly and settled down in to the chair which was his and rested his chin in his hand as he stared  the dark window, mind running a thousand thoughts a minute.  
‘’Adam’’ Turning he stared towards the others, ‘’he will be okay’’ Nodding to them he stood and walked over to Danni and kissed her forehead softly,   
‘’I know, head to bed guy’s we will be stopping in a few minutes for gas so those who wish to go back to their bus can’’ Adam said as he headed back and to one of the spare bunks and climbed up in to it before pulling the curtain across and slowly closed his eyes as he thought about the blonde hair, brown eyed boy.

.o0o.

‘’I would like to say congratulations to Adam fucking Lambert on another amazing show last night’’ Monte called out over the noise of the club which they were all currently in, ‘’and I would also like to say welcome to the pack Mike and Mia, it was about time we had some new faces in the pack’’ He laughed as Adam grinned and picked his drink up again.   
‘’To new starts and new friends’’ Adam toasted as they all drunk and laughed together, after a while, Adam frowned before letting his eyes glance around the place at the same time as Mike sat up and little and glanced off in a direction.  
‘’What are wrong guys’’ Neil asked before Mike turned to look at Adam.   
‘’He’s here, I can smell him’’ Adam said as Mike nodded,   
‘’Stay, im going to find him and tell him what’s happened’’ Mike said as he stood and kissed Mia swiftly before he vanished off in to the crowds.   
‘’Who’s here?’’ Neil asked,   
‘’the wolf...Tommy’’ Adam said as he picked his drink up again.

About twenty minutes later, Mike returned and the scent of Tommy was strong on him as he sat back down next to Adam and he fought himself not to rub up against to get the scent more,  
‘’Oh Christ, what is with these stupid love songs, I think im going to be sick’’ Neil gagged and Adam chuckled as he stood,   
‘’Will be back, going to get another drink’’ Adam told them before he weaved his way through the club’s crowd until the scent of Tommy grew again and he glanced around, eyes finding the blonde quickly on the dance floor, going to step forward to walk to him, Adam stopped as he noticed the pair of hands which slipped on to Tommy’s shoulders, his eyes following until he looked down at the other male and realized that he was human, shaking his head he backed away and moved back to the bar where he sat watching quietly as he waited to be served.

‘’Shit’’ The worried carried to Adam’s ears and he knew instantly that it was Mike’s voice, turning he worked his way back to the table again where he found him being held back by Mia before he followed his glaze which was on Tommy and another guy, ‘’he can’t get hurt Mia, I need to stop him’’ Mike hissed out quietly to her and she held his eyes before shaking her head.   
‘’I know, I know but you can’t, this is his fight not ours’’ She whispered back and Adam tore his eyes away from the others to look towards them confused. ‘’he is stronger than he looks’’ she whispered and that seemed to make Mike nod before he let her push him back in to the booth again as a thud rang through the club and Adam turned back to see the other guy on the floor holding his nose, Tommy stood above him, hand fisted.  
Feeling a hand on his own arm, Adam turned and looked towards Monte and sighed before he nodded, ‘’Tomorrow night is the full moon Adam, you can’t get in trouble’’ He whispered  
‘’I know’’ He whispered back with a sigh and sat down himself.

Before anyone knew what was going on, the club had been overrun with cops and a few people arrested before Mike jumped to his feet, panic rolling off him in waves as Adam stared towards him,  
‘’They’ve arrested Tommy, we need to get him out before tomorrow’’ He said turning to look at Adam who nodded,   
‘’I know and we will, just leave it to me’’ He told Mike as everyone started to gather their things, knowing that it was time to go, ‘’I will get him out safely.’’

The moment the door closed behind him, Tommy knew that he was in trouble; in less than24 hours the moon was going to be full and he would change under its power. Heart still racing, he ignored the looks of the other guys which was in the same cell as him as he started to pace slightly, hand against his lips tightly as he felt his wolf push a little against the surface, he couldn’t change while being inside, the pact between wolf and human still only went so far and he had heard of different stories of wolf being arrested and changing.   
‘’First time in’’ A voice asked and Tommy tilted his head slightly, the scent showing human before he pushed his wolf back and slowly opened his eyes to look at the large man sat on the bench closet to him,   
‘’No’’ Tommy’s reply was sharp as he turned and rested his hands on the cold metal bars, fingers curling around the metal which ate in to his skin roughly. ‘’shit mike where are you’’ He whispered under his breath to himself as his eyes scanned over the hallway and he tilted his head the tiniest amount to try and listen.   
‘’Whatya in for’’ Tommy rolled his eyes slightly before turning to stare at the guy; he just couldn’t leave be could he.   
‘’Fighting’’ Tommy said before he walked closer and sat on the bench, his thighs straddling it before he ran his fingers through his hair and pushed it out his eyes before it fell back in a few seconds later.  
‘’Tough man, was it worth it?’’ the guy asked and Tommy actually let himself chuckle slightly before he nodded. ‘’Who won’’   
‘’really, your asking that, im the one sat in the jail cell dude’’ Tommy snapped back as he turned to look towards the hallway again when he caught the scent of another were. Moments later, a female officer came walking down and Tommy rose to his feet before walking towards her, her eyes wide before she recovered.   
‘’Your bond is set at $1000’’ She said shakily as his fingers curled around the bars again and he stared at her. ‘’orders...orders are for you to stay here for the night and sober up more’’ She told him although they both knew already that he was stone cold sober by now.

Turning back to the bench, Tommy lowered himself back down and stared at the hallway as the officer walked away quickly.   
‘’See something you like?’’ The guy beside him asked and Tommy chuckled,   
‘’Nah not really my type...too tame, I like mine with a little more bite’’ He smirked out which left the guy confused. 

By midafternoon, the next day Tommy was starting to itch, his wolf close to the surface knowing that tonight was a full moon in which he would be able to run freely, rubbing his hand up his arm hard again as he paced, Tommy glared at the cell bars each time he walked back towards them.  
‘’Hey, chill out mate’’ The guy told him before Tommy snapped his head towards him,   
‘’Just leave me alone’’ he growled out slightly before turning back to his pacing again until he heard shouting and his head snapped to the bars.   
‘’Whoa sounds like someone’s not happy’’ The guy laughed  
‘’Fuck...fuck...fuck why him of all the fucking people in the world’’ Tommy cursed as he paced a little faster, ‘’why couldn’t it be fucking Mike or someone...shit’’ He cursed again before footsteps echoed on the floor and he turned back and walked towards the bars, fingers curling around them as the same female officer turned back. ‘’what is he doing here’’ He growled out slightly, her eyes wide as she scented how close his wolf was to the surface.   
‘’He posted your bail, I would just take whatever is in store’’ she whispered in a timid voice and he growled slightly, ‘’you need to calm down or they wont let you leave’’ she told him.   
‘’Hey what’s going on here’’ The guy in the cell with Tommy asked which caused him to growl and turn slightly.   
‘’When will you learn to fucking shut up’’ He growled knowing that a gold flicker had gone through his eyes as he stepped back again,  
‘’Look dude im sorry,  I have no beef with your kind, my sister’s boyfriend is were’’ He quickly said and it seemed to calm Tommy as he nodded and turned back to the female.

Watching as she unlocked the cell door, he stepped away before out as she opened it and waited for her to close it again before he started to walk down the long hallway just behind.   
‘’Christ, cant a guy mask his smells, I so do not want to know he’s lusting over something he sees’’ Tommy grumbled to himself before the scent quickly vanished and he chuckled to himself darkly before they turned in to a large open space and he stopped at the counter to get everything he owned back.  
Walking out in to the main station, Tommy straight away could scent Adam nearby as he turned and headed towards the doors, the scent following quickly and getting closer once outside, a grip tight on his elbow as his knees buckled slightly.   
‘’Careful now, the moon can make you weak when not prepared’’ Adam whispered in to Tommy’s ear softly, the warmth of his body warmed through Tommy slightly before he tried to shrug out of his grip but found he couldn’t.  
‘’Let me go’’ He growled slightly as the other wolf chuckled, his sweet breath catching the back of Tommy’s neck slightly made tense slightly and freeze before he felt Adam press a light kiss to the same spot he had nipped at when they were in their wolf form.  
‘’Run with my pack tonight’’ Adam whispered, his head tilted slightly as he looked at the frozen wolf in front of him, his pulse running hot under his touch on his elbow before Tommy finally shook him off and started to walk forward.  
‘’I’ll run but I want nothing to do with you afterwards’’ He called back as he pushed his things in to his pocket and Adam watched him cross the street and turn out of view.

He couldn’t wait for tonight for when the white wolf would return to him in all his glory.


	6. you let me near but then go so far

‘’He’s here’’ Mike spoke out as he rose from where he was sat on the buses couch and looked towards Mia who nodded and stood slowly before they quickly moved off the bus, the band following behind them, leaving Adam still at the very back of the bus in his room.  
‘’Mike, Mia im glad you’re both safe’’ Tannish spoke out as he and Tommy climbed out of the taxi which quickly pulled away again, scenting around slightly, Tommy moved forward and stood beside Tannish, a bag over his shoulder as he stepped closer and pressed a kiss to Mia’s cheek before returning back to Tannish’s side as the door of the bus opened again and Adam stepped down barefooted.   
‘’Greetings Tannish...Thomas’’ Adam spoke out with a slight smirk which caused Tommy to growl slightly before the hand sliding in to Tommy’s by Tannish stopped him from stepping forward before he turned and walked towards the trees on the other side of the lot where he was away from the alpha who wouldn’t leave him alone.  
‘’And you too Adam, this must be your pack’’ Tannish spoke out as his eyes moved over each member of the band and dancers before they landed on Adam again who had nodded.   
‘’Indeed it is, forgive me I wasn’t expecting you tonight, are you running with us?’’ He asked before Tannish shook his head. **** _  
_ ‘’Another night young one, tonight I am here to look after one of my own children’’ He spoke as he walked over to Mia and softly moved his hand to rest against her stomach.   
‘’Children’’ Adam asked confused as both Mia and Tannish looked up at him.   
‘’Yes, my blood runs in all the wolves from my land, each wolf drank and I drank from their ancestors to make each new wolf strong no matter what their life led’’ Tannish said, his words holding the age of wisdom and knowledge as Adam nodded and then looked towards the sky.  
‘’It’s nearly time’’ He spoke before turning towards his pack as a few of the members and dancers stepped forward along with Mike, their feet bare too as Tannish rose an eyebrow. ‘’my pack is thatof many kinds, I welcome those who need safety and finding the right people for my band is hard when you are a were’’ Adam explained to him as Tannish nodded.

Watching from the distance, Tommy rested back against one of the large rocks which lined the lot, separating the gravel from the woods before he started to move and pull his shoes off slowly, eyes trained on his friends before he looked away again, the itch of the full moon just under his skin as he pulled his jacket off and then his shirt, pushing them in to the bag he had with him, he moved his hands to the belt around his pants and started to undo it along with the button as he turned back around to look towards the group when his eyes met bright blue ones as Adam stared back, smirking slightly to himself, he pushed the zip down slowly before moving his eyes over to Tannish who turned as if he felt Tommy look at him, a silent conversation through their eyes as he said something and moved across the ground quickly to where Tommy was as he moved to the other side of the rock and pulled the rest of his clothes off and threw them over towards Tannish who picked them up and inside the bag as Tommy shifted and walked back around, his fur bright in the faint light as he padded forward beside Tannish before stopping again as Mike walked towards them, his clothes being stripped quickly as he walked towards Tommy and knelt down in front of him, head bowed slightly before Tommy nudged his head against him and knocked him of his feet.  
‘’Fucker’’ Mike snarled a little before he froze as Tannish placed a hand on his shoulder and he bowed his head again, getting to his paws, Tommy licked over Tannish’s wrist before butting him away again before he turned and started to walk towards the woods as the large cloud covering the sky broke away and the light from the full moon rose, falling away to the sound of wolves shifting in the power.

Adam’s eyes stared forward as he changed behind the rock, the golden eyes appearing as Tommy’s wolf appeared and he swallowed slightly, caught in awe before he tore his eyes away as he interacted with his friends before he sensed him walking away again.  
Changing under the moon’s light, Adam shook his head clear before he padded forward a few steps before he caught scent of Tommy again. Growling slightly, he dug his paws in to the loose gravel as he pushed himself forward and gave chase, the rest of the pack following quickly as Tommy ran ahead with Mike by his side, weaving in and out of the trees, mixing their scents together and Adam knew that he was trying to confuse him in to following the wrong trail as their wolves played.  
Pausing in his run after a while of playing and chasing, Adam panted and let his wolf lay resting under the trees as Tommy’s scent neared and he picked his head up again slightly and looked towards the direction to see him weaving between the threes before he paused and tilted his head up toward the trees canopy, the moonlight like a halo around the white wolf as Adam masked his scent quickly and got to his feet, making his way towards the tiny clearing, he paused here and there to in checking of not making any noise or that he wouldn’t be spotted before he moved through the last ring of trees and stepped out behind Tommy as he rose to his feet, back moving up in to an arch as he stretched before the lower half of his body moved against the ground in another stretch before he dug at the earth and laid down, back to Adam as he moved forward and stopping quickly as a thin twig snapped under his heavy paw and Tommy’s head snapped towards h quickly, golden eyes boring in to his blue as he rested his head back down on his paws again just watching as Adam tilted his head slightly and took a slow step closer, ready to chase in case Tommy bolted again. ** _  
_**Walking closer again, dam stared at the white wolf with wonder as his own eyes watched Adam as he moved closer to him. Head lowering slightly, Adam sniffed at the tip of Tommy’s tail which quickly flicked up at the light touch, catching Adam slightly which made him let a small huffing sound out which got a content sound back from Tommy as he looked towards Adam again as he moved closer, his paws leading him closer to Tommy’s head before he lowered to the ground, snout inches from Tommy’s as they both stared at each other, moving closer, Adam licked the side of Tommy’s snout which got a warning snarl before he quickly pulled away again as Tommy lifted his head and turned away, his tail flicking against Adam again as he stood and moved away, his wolves boy dropping to the ground again, head turned as Adam whined a little before he too got to his paws and padded back over to him and nosed at the back of Tommy’s neck which earned him another growl which he chose to ignore as he pushed his nose in to the light fur slightly beforeTommy turned and snapped, his teeth catching Adam’s ear before he growled back lowly and bared his teeth at Tommy, their fur rising slightly as the boy moved and circled at each other.

Jumping at each other in a fury of snarls and swipes, Adam and Tommy rolled around, their claws catching each other before Adam moved from under one of Tommy’s attacks and quickly spun around, catching him off guard as he fell to the woods flooring and was pinned by Adam’s teeth at his throat, stomach up as he moved a paw up and pressed it against Adam’s chest, claws digging in before he felt Adam’s jaw tighten around his neck slightly.  
Dropping his paw away, Adam let his jaw slack a little before pulling his teeth away and started to lick over Tommy’s fur as he lowered his body down over him, stopping him from moving anywhere as he continued to lick over his throat, moving slowly closer to his snout with each lick.  
Hearing a small whine escape Tommy’s wolf, Adam raised up slightly, enough for Tommy to roll over and go to move before he lowered himself over his body again quickly, his teeth digging in to the nape of Tommy’s neck bluntly as he froze below.   
The weight of Adam’s body was warm over his as his claws dug in to the ground, his own wolf reacting to the scent of the alpha’s lust and want as he let a low whine out for only Adam to hear, his body moving up against Adam’s as his wolf tried to present itself to the alpha before Adam’s teeth sunk lower in to his neck, teeth a little sharper as Tommy suddenly tensed under him again before he snarled and bucked up, the movement quick and unexpected as Adam’s jaw dislodged and he fell from the white wolf.

Scrambling to his paws, he took chase after the other wolf, weaving back through the trees again and passing members of his pack before he felt  himself get rammed in to one of the trees, turning, he snapped at Tommy’s wolf before he quickly took off again, leaving Adam panting for breath before he finally turned and picked the chase back up again, following the scent back to the buses, he skidded to a halt as Mia and Tannish came in to view, Tommy’s scent vanishing which caused his wolf to whine as he sniffed at the ground around him again trying to pick up any trace before he shifted back to his human form, out of breath and injured slightly.  
‘’Adam, he doesn’t want to be pack, Tommy is a free spirit’’ Mia told him as he turned and started to walk towards them both, a hand moving down to cover himself until he found his clothes and pulled his boxers back on again. ** _  
_**‘’He’s too stubborn to see that he does really, he’s scared of being locked in a box if he didn’t become a member of a pack’’ Adam spoke back as he pulled his jeans on next and done them up quickly before he moved a hand up to his chest where he had a few deep scratches from his fight with Tommy,  
‘’He is strong, is he not’’ Tannish spoke and Adam turned to look at him with a nod of a head,  
‘’He is, not many wolves can dislodge an alpha when being pinned by the nape, but he was trying to present himself to me’’ Adam spoke as Tannish frowned slightly but nodded. ** _  
_**‘’My boy is a complicated one, he rules well’’ Tannish spoke before he turned to Mia and kissed her cheek, ‘’I shall leave you now young one, you are in safe hands with this alpha, but I must return to my own haven and bathe the wounds which Thomas will be too stubborn to get help with’’ He told her as she nodded and smiled. ** _  
_**‘’I was glad you came with Tommy, it’s been a long time since we saw you both together, it would’ve been amazing to see you run again as a pair under the moon but until next time’’ Mia said back as Adam pulled his shirt on and looked towards the woods as each member of his pack started to slowly come back as the moon started to sink.  
Watching as Tannish left and moved off towards the road as another car pulled up, Adam stepped closer to Mia as she turned and sighed softly.  
‘’Pushing things with Tommy will not work Adam’’ She told him as she stepped back up on to the bus and he followed.   
‘’But he wont let me closer any other way’’ He whined as she laughed softly and moved off towards the bunks again,   
‘’He has his own way of working things out, he will let you close when he wants and if he wants to and not before, trying to force it will just push him further away, just let him have his space if he turns up again’’ Mia told him as she turned and pressed gentle hands against his chest before moving up to kiss his cheek. **** _  
_‘’I will try’’ Adam whispered as she smiled and nodded.  
‘’Good, that is what I like to hear, goodnight alpha’’ She smiled before walking back in to Adam’s room, the door shutting softly as he turned and met Danni’s eyes as she smiled.

It took Tommy two months to find them again, each time he had gotten closer he would lose the scent and have to start all over again until he padded out through the trees near the venue, a common thing he had started to notice, the alpha only played places next to a heavily wooded area or enough trees to cover the view of wolves running.  
Walking closer, Tommy looked around and took notice of where each security member would stand or walk around, the scents screaming human before Tommy paused and waited for a while, eyes trained on one of the buses which had Mia’s and Mikes scent all over, just waiting for a break in which the door was left open and no one was looking.  
Masking his scent, Tommy shifted back to his human form as the bag which was around him fell to the ground with a soft thump from where the straps were too big, dressing and moving it up over his shoulder again, he stepped forward and glanced around before he moved quickly and slipped on to the tour bus in silence as someone stepped off, the door closing slowly. His steps pausing as he neared the top just listening for any movement before he stepped up, eyes roaming the lounge and inning area before he walked through and towards the back where his friends scents were a little stronger. ** _  
_**Pushing the door open and slipping inside quickly as the buses door opened again, Tommy pushed it closed silently and turned, the scent of the alpha quickly washing over him as he bit his lip to stop a whine from escaping as his wolf pushed. He didn’t want to be part of a pack but the alpha was starting to get to him and his wolf as he walked towards the large bed, the bag dropping down to the floor as he knelt on to the soft sheets and turned until he was laid out on his back, stretching slightly, Tommy let his hands slide over the silk sheets before he turned and rubbed his cheek against it as Adam’s scent came through more under the scent of his friends, it was faint as off he hadn’t slept on his own bed for a while. Rubbing himself over the covers slightly as his wolf pushed further up again,he felt his eyes change color as a low and deep whine left his throat before he bit his lip, eyes snapping to the door before only silence followed and he let a small breath out as he pushed himself back up and sat back against the headboard as he folded his arms over his chest and let his eyes close.

A scream echoed through the small space and Tommy’s eyes opened instantly before he was up on his feet and by Mia in seconds before she could move.  
‘’Hey its okay, its...fuck’’ He started to say before gasping out as his body got knocked in to and he flew backwards on to the floor, a heavy body on his as he gasped for breath, ‘’get the fuck off me you fucking asshole’’ Tommy growled out slightly, his wolf back near the surface as he thrashed around trying to push the weight off.   
‘’Tommy’’ They asked in wonder before Mike moved slightly,   
‘’Yeah you fucker now get off me before I fucking tare your throat out with my bare hands’’ He snarled out as footsteps echoed through the bus quickly.   
‘’What’s going on, there was a scream?’’ A voice spoke out as Mike pushed himself up on to his feet and offered Tommy his hands before pulling him up.  
‘’Sorry, I wasn’t paying attention when I came in’’ Mia spoke quickly before she blushed and Tommy glared at Mike again as he brushed himself down.   
‘’How the hell did you get on the bus?’’ Mike asked as he moved back to Mia’s side.   
‘’It’s called walking you jackass, you know we do it with two feet or four paws’’ Tommy snapped out as he stretched slightly and returned his eyes to his friends before his eyes flicked past and towards the alpha as he strode forward, long legs dressed in leather and top half in a half opened shirt, makeup still on his face which was pulled taunt with worry.   
‘’What are you doing here anyway Tommy?’’ Mia asked as he walked over and softly touched her stomach before kissing her cheek.   
‘’Needed a break away from home, Tannish is getting snappy because of the moon soon’’ Tommy told them as he turned and stretched out on the bed again, arms up above his head as Adam got everyone moving again and filled the doorway behind Mike, ‘’do you know how hard it is to find you guys, like seriously every time I got close you moved on again you fuckers’’ Tommy’s voice held no venom as he spoke, a smile on his lips as Mia laughed  and walked over to him.  
‘’Are you sure you’re not just missing people?’’ She asked and he rose a perfectly shaped eyebrow at her, **_  
_**‘’Of course, I always miss you and Mike, you are my friends, my family’’ Tommy told her, ignoring the fact her question was aimed about the alpha which he wouldn’t admit too, the night of the run had been strange, he had never let another alpha other than Tannish get close to him like that, let alone let them touch him and lick over his wolf form.

‘’Can I trust you guys to be alone with him?’’ Adam asked and Mia turned and nodded,  
‘’Of course you can Adam, he isn’t going to bite us’’ She smiled towards him as he nodded and paused as if he wanted to move forward again, ** _  
_**‘’I...Im going to let security know he’s here so they don’t stop him’’ Adam finally said before he pulled away and quickly headed off the bus, the scent of the other wolf being so close again and stretched out on his bed was pulling his wolf closer to the surface again.  
Heading towards the bus which the security used, Adam quickly filled them all in on Tommy and gave them a brief description of both him and wolf and that if he was seen that he was a friend to his pack members. **_  
_**‘’Fuck you Tommy, what’s the real reason why you are here?’’ Mike’s voice rang through to his ears slightly as he stepped back on to the bus, thankful that the other wolves of the pack were still sorting their things out from the show to move on to the next city again. Adam moved and settled down in the lounge area and pulled the small mirror over and grabbed some of the makeup wipes.  
‘’Can’t I just visit friends without there having to be a reason Mike?’’ Tommy asked and Adam tilted his head slightly as he listened,   
‘’you know what I mean Tommy, you are important’’ Mike spoke and Adam frowned slightly as he started to wipe the makeup away.   
‘’Fine, Tannish received some news about two and a half months ago, threats just like Janosh got. He didn’t want me to be around home for a while just in case something happened, he wanted to make sure I was alive’’ Tommy spoke out as Adam paused and threw a glance towards the small hall which led to the back of the bus. ** _  
_**‘’Threats, what kind of threats Tommy’’ Mia asked before there was a sigh,  
‘’Death and destruction, the same threats the family has been getting for generations. But they sound sincere this time’’ There was worry to Tommy’s words as Adam finished up and pushed the used wipes in to the bin before sitting back down again.  
‘’Do you think they will come after you and Tannish?’’ Mike asked, **** __  
‘’I do not know, but lets not talk about this matter any longer, we are not alone anymore and I fear that too much has already been overheard by your alpha’’ Hearing Tommy’s words, Adam blushed slightly as he moved towards the front of the bus and away from the temptation of the other wolf.

Once everyone was on their correct buses and back on the road again, people’s heads turned up towards the hall as Mia and Tommy emerged from the back room and walked down to the dining area talking in hushed whispered, smiles gracing their lips every so often or Tommy’s hand moving to her stomach almost as if they were new lovers.   
‘’I know what you are thinking, but they are just close’’ Mike said quietly from beside Adam as he turned to look at him and nodded softly before he turned back to watch them both as they got food and moved towards the dining area and sat down at the table.  
‘’Mike come here please’’ Tommy spoke out and Adam shivered slightly as a few of the other wolves on board the bus turned to look towards Tommy as Mike nodded and walked over himself.  
‘’What’s going on’’ He asked as he sat down and met Tommy’s eyes with a shrug,  
‘’Just wanted to let you know that I wont be staying long, I will be leaving again to return back to Tannish despite what he thinks, I need to be around’’ Tommy spoke as Mike frowned.  
‘’You’re welcomed to stay Tommy, im sure Adam wont mind at all’’ He spoke out as a small smile fell over Tommy’s lips.   
‘’It’s okay, I will stay for a few days, the moon is full in a week and a half again, I will leave that morning’’ Tommy spoke out as Mia reached across and laid her hand over his.


	7. all dressed up and fuckable

‘’Tommy’’ Mia whined out and he glanced up from where he was sprawled out over the couch, arms resting over his head and chest slightly before he moved it and offered one out towards her, watching as she moved across the bus’s lounge and climbed up on to the couch, Tommy dropped his foot on to the floor, legs parting as she laid between them and rested against his torso as his arm wrapped around her softly before he trailed fingers through her hair.   
‘’Sleep’’ He muttered out as she buried her face in to his chest and let a hand slip under his top to lie against warm skin. Shifting slightly under Mia, Tommy sensed that the alpha was near again as his wolf stirred slightly but was pushed back as he turned his head in to the back of the couch and tightened his arm around his best friend more, protecting her from threats and dangers which wasn’t there as he drifted on the edge of sleep and of being awake.

Standing in the shadows of the bus, Adam watched the white wolf as he layed out over the couch, his body stretched out freely before Mia had joined him and crawled over him, blocking the alpha from the view of skin which was showing between his tip and pants, Adam knew that he should’ve left and returned back to the bunk which he was using at the back of the bus but he couldn’t tare his eyes away from the pair as he stood there, his wolf pushing to be let free before he forced his fee to turn and return to the bunk, pulling the curtain closed behind him, he sighed deeply and let himself turn over in the darkness.  
The week had being going by slowly for him and the wolf was starting to tease his own more and more the longer he stayed and the longer which he was being ignored by the white wolf.

By the time morning came and sunlight flickered across the lounge of the bus, Tommy was alone and laid out on his stomach, top scrunched up slightly as he stirred, senses telling him that the bus was pretty empty apart from himself and the alpha further back, listening carefully, Tommy figured out that the bus had stopped wherever they were.  
Standing slowly, he stretched out, wolf pushing near the surface as he walked towards the back and in to the small bathroom where he took a quick leek and just finished washing his hands when the door opened again and the alpha stood there, hair mussed from sleep and sleep pants low on his hips as Tommy felt his wolf try to push forward to submit as he quickly walked past Adam and slipped in to the bedroom where his bag was kept, looking through it, he quickly dressed in a pair of tight jeans and a equally tight top before he grabbed a pair of sunglasses and pushed them on to the top of his heads as he walked back out and down to the lounge where he pushed his feet in to his boots and grabbed his phone and wallet of the table before moving towards the front of the bus, the feeling of the alpha’s eyes on his back clear as he smirked and quickly left. Stepping out in to the sunshine, Tommy slipped his glasses down over his eyes and started to walk towards the diner which was nearby, Mike’s and Mia’s scents high as he pushed the door open and walked inside.

‘’You have to stop this’’ Mia hissed out to Tommy as he slipped in to the booth next to her and pushed his sunglasses up on to the top of his head again as he smiled.  
‘’Stop what? Im not doing anything’’ He told her,  
‘’that’s just it, I’ve caught your scent a few times when you haven’t hidden it quick enough when Adam’s been around, why don’t you just admit that you want to be with the alpha?’’ She asked softly so her voice didn’t carry to anyone else,   
‘’Leave it be Mia, im not letting anyone claim me’’ Tommy bit back which caused a few people turn to look at him before he pushed himself to his feet and walked towards the counter, ordering himself a coffee to go, Tommy paid and waited for it before he turned and headed back towards the bus, passing the alpha as he went who was pacing outside on the phone.

Watching the white wolf walk out the diner, Adam could smell the scent of angry coming off him in waves as he pushed past and on to the bus, ending the call, Adam stayed out a little longer to make sure no one was coming out before he turned and stepped on to the bus again, pulling the door closed behind him, walking up, he let his eyes glance around to see Tommy walking towards the back of the bus before he tilted his head slightly as he noticed Tommy pause as he passed the bunks, a hand moving out to touch one before he quickly snapped his hand back and quickly walked in and slammed the door behind him.  
‘’Strange’’ Adam muttered to himself as he walked across and lowered himself on to the couch where the wolf had been sleeping, letting his scent surround himself, he breathed deeply and let his eyes close before he leaned back. His wolf wanted Tommy as his mate and Adam wanted Tommy to all himself, he was starting to fall for the white wolf which held so much hidden

∞

‘’Do you really have to leave?’’ Mia asked as Tommy hitched his bag over his shoulder and walked towards the lounge of the bus.   
‘’Afraid so Mia, I need to get back to the pack before the moon tomorrow night, Tannish is on edge with the threats and I need to be with him if anything happens’’ Tommy spoke out, ignoring the looks which the alpha’s pack was given him as he walked closer, ‘’I need to attend to my duties, they have long been forgotten and in time with the threats need to be filled’’ Tommy spoke as he dropped his bag again and moved down on to a knee in front of Mia.  
‘’I wish you didn’t have to leave’’ She whispered as he smiled softly,  
‘’I know sweetheart but you have to understand its my duty too’’ Tommy whispered, the stare of the alpha on his back making his wolf push slightly before he pushed it back despite the look in Mia’s eyes.  
‘’He’s right Mia’’ Mike spoke out as he took Mia’s hand in his tightly.   
‘’I have to protect them and that includes you too Mia, and the cubs’’ Tommy told her as he moved a hand up to her stomach and smiled softly, ‘’I will be back soon, I promise’’ Tommy told her before he leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her cheek.   
‘’Please be careful Tommy, they can still hurt you and the pack,’’ Mike warned as he stood up with Tommy.   
‘’What is going on here’’ Cassidy spoke out, ‘’im confused, your talking to him like he means something important’’ He spoke out and Tommy flashed a look towards him before he turned back to Mike.   
‘’You know me Mike, im always careful’’ Tommy grinned, eyes flashing golden slightly as Mike rolled his eyes and pulled him in to a tight hug,  
‘’You know what I mean’’ He whispered in to his ear, ‘’protect Tannish too’’ He whispered as Tommy nodded and pulled away.  
‘’His life is my own, you know that Mike. ‘’ Tommy told him as he nodded.

Heading out in to the dusty sky as it started to turn darker, Tommy moved his bag up over his shoulders more and started to walk before he felt a hand in his and he turned sharply to stare back at Mia.  
‘’Tommy, don’t leave without doing nothing’’ She whispered with a knowing look which he shook his head too,   
‘’Mia, please stop’’ Tommy begged as he turned back and touched his free hand to her jaw, ‘’I will not venture in to that’’ He whispered to her as she nodded slowly.   
‘’Please just think about it Tommy, think of your wolf’’ She whispered as he nodded and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead and closed his eyes. Pulling away after a few seconds, he let his eyes run over her new pack before they landed on the alpha stood in the shadows of the steps on the bus still, eyes bright in the dark before Tommy pulled them away again as a shiver ran down his spine .  
‘’I will find you again’’ He whispered softly as she nodded.

Adam watched as Tommy walked away from them, the oncoming darkness slowly swallowing him up as he crossed the street and headed towards the main road which would’ve led him in to the main town and bus station before he turned and headed back on to the bus and moved to the couch where he sat down, legs stretched out in front, arms across the back as the others walked on.   
‘’What are you thinking?’’ Neil spoke out as Adam looked up,   
‘’Nothing, he will be back’’ Adam whispered out with a small grin which had his brother rolling his eyes as he moved on towards the small kitchen.

Driving off in to the night again, Adam stretched out and turned to lay out on the couch as he let the white wolfs scent flow around him, making his body relax and his own wolf relax slightly as Adam started to fall in to a peaceful sleep.

Ω

Three months went by and Adam found himself checking the crowd at every show he done, every meet and greet he went too and every city which they stopped in, yet the white wolf did not show up nor did his scent, Adam knew that his wolf was starting to pine for the other and he often found Mia watching him before smiling softly as she turned away, her stomach slowly growing bigger with each day passing closer to her due date.   
‘’It’s a full moon tomorrow, hotel night’’ Neil spoke out as he looked up from the laptop which was opened on the table in front of him, ‘’we can run without any problems in the nearby forest.’’  
‘’That’s good, I need to let my wolf out for a while’’ Adam spoke out, eyes trained out the window in to the darkness as they drove towards the hotel which they were staying at, tonight’s show still heavy on his body with the tiredness.  
‘’We all do, it’s been a long time without a full moon last month’’ He sighed and Adam nodded. Turning to look towards his brother, Adam nodded again before he rose to his feet and headed back towards the bunk to make sure everything he needed for the hotel was packed up in his bag.

Twenty minutes later, Adam found himself walking through the lobby quickly, his key card shoved deep in his pants pocket before he turned away from the elevators and took to the stairs which he quickly moved up until he reached the floor he was staying in and walked along the hall until he found his hotel room, key swiped and allowed, he stepped inside before closing and locking the door behind him again and headed towards the bathroom, his bag dropped half way across the floor before he turned the shower on and returned to it for fresh clothes.

Later that night as Adam laid in bed, he could feel the pull of the new moon which was so close, thankful of the hotels always being booked for the moon each time even when it made travel tight and things busy in each venue, Adam was glad to have that chance of a run to let go of all the stress and worry as he shifted in to his wolf for a few hours before crawling back to sleep until he was needed again. Turning over in the large bed, Adam stared out the open window at the sky, his mind slowly drifting towards Tommy again as sleep started to pull him under.

∞

‘’Okay, remember guys, be careful, there can be a lot of foot traffic through the woods still this time of night, there is a factory on the other side’’ Neil reminded everyone as they headed in to the woods and started to undress.  
‘’Neil, we don’t need your mother hen routine, the pack knows what they are doing’’ Adam snapped out as Neil nodded.   
‘’Sorry, im just used to it, I don’t want to see anyone hurt by mistake’’ He told his brother who nodded.   
‘’And that it my job to protect my pack, relax Neil just run and be free’’ Adam told him as he felt the first few rays of the moon hit against his bare back, the prickle of fur pushing against his skin as he closed his eyes and let his wolf rush forward until he found himself running through the woods, paws heavy in the loose dirt as he chased through the maze of trees.

Coming across Mia and Mike, he ran towards them before slowing down slightly and sat down beside Mia as she smiled towards his wolf and reached out with soft fingers which ran through his fur,  
‘’Needed time of the bus’’ She told Adam who nodded his wolf’s head before he turned to look towards Mike who was still in his human form as well,  
‘’Someone’s gotta watch her’’ He laughed as Adam pushed against Mia’s touch before he stood and nosed her arm softly and headed back in to the cover of the trees again in a slow pace, nose to the ground just exploring before a faint scent crossed it and he doubled back and pressed his snout in to the earth deeper before he started to follow it, slowly the scent became stronger the further away he got from his pack and the closer he got to the factory before it turned sharply beside a small stream, suddenly realizing it was Tommy’s Adam lifted his head and started to run in the same direction, pausing every so often to double check he was following the scent right before he found himself headed back towards the mini bus again, Tommy’s scent mixing with his own and the packs before he crashed through the last ring of trees and skidded in the dirt as he noticed the blonde’s body on the ground near the bus door. Running over quickly, Adam shifted back to his human form and grabbed his boxers and pulled them on as he moved closer to Tommy again and raised his hand to move the hair from his face, the cuts and bruises clear before the scent of blood hit his nose and he doubled over Tommy slightly, hands moving to clothes, moving them slightly to see more cuts and what looked like bite marks before the sound of footsteps came running out from behind him.   
‘’Adam what the hell, I scented you near…what the fuck’s going on?’’ Neil’s voice rang to as Adam turned and looked towards his brother quickly.   
‘’Gather the pack and get back to the hotel, im going on ahead with him, he needs medical help and I have a first aid kit in my hotel room.’’ Adam spat out as he rose to his feet and quickly dressed again before he caught the keys which his brother chucked towards him. ‘’Take one of the buses, it will get you back quicker, I will make everyone fit in the other’’ Neil spoke out before turning back in to the woods again as Adam turned and carefully picked Tommy’s body up in his arms, his weight small before Adam got the door of the bus opened and climbed inside and settled the white wolf down on to a seat.

Back in the hotel and in his hotel room, Adam settled Tommy down his bed carefully before he quickly moved and got a jug of water and a cloth before he moved back to Tommy ad carefully pulled his shoes off and stripped his shirt off, a small gasp falling from Adam’s lips as he saw the injuries to the white wolfs torso, cleaning the blood away as much as he could, he dressed the wounds and pressed a hand to his forehead to feel that he was slightly warm.   
‘’Where is he?’’ Turning his head, Adam got up and moved towards the door of his room and pulled it open as the pack walked towards it, Mia’s scent full of panic as Adam moved out the way and let her inside with Mike,   
‘’Fuck’’ Mike breathed out as he quickly moved towards the bed and knelt on the side, fingers ghosting over the smaller scratches before Tommy’s hand moved up and grabbed his wrist tightly, eyes snapping open. Stepping closer, Adam felt his own eyes grow wide slightly as he took in the color of Tommy’s, instead of their brown and golden color for his wolf, his eyes was a brighter gold, almost yellow as Mike moved, ‘’Tommy, can you hear it, its okay your safe’’ Mike spoke out before Mia stepped closer slowly.  
‘’Tommy- Joe, its Mike and Mia,’’ She spoke out s she crawled on to the bed and curled closer to him, her hand on his chest as he breathed, ‘’Push the wolf back Tommy, like Mike said, you’re safe here’’ She whispered in to his ear as his eyes closed and he breathed out.   
‘’Tannish’ Tommy whispered out, voice rough with his wolf which made Adam’s own wolf push slightly before h stopped it from going anywhere.  
‘’It’s okay Tommy’’ Mia whispered again before his eyes flicked open again, the same brightness there, ‘’I know you’re hurting but we can get something for the pain’’ She whispered and Adam was confused how she knew what Tommy felt before he sat up slowly, his grip leaving Mike’s wrist as he turned and moved his hand to both of theirs.   
‘’Never leave the safety of Adam’s pack’’ Tommy spoke out,   
‘’Tommy’’ Mike started to say before he shook his head.   
‘’Promise me, do not leave the safety’’ He said again before Adam felt the wolf’s eyes on him, looking up, he felt himself swallow under the bright eyes, ‘’Make sure they don’t leave’’ Tommy said towards him as Adam frowned but nodded.

Watching as Tommy moved off the bed, pain visibly on his face as his eyes flashed brighter again, Adam watched Mia climb up and stand in front of him before pushing him carefully back down.  
‘’Tommy tell me what is going on, what happened to you?’’ She asked as his eyes turned towards her.   
‘’I wasn’t back in time’’ he spoke out, ‘’I came to find you guys again last month, but you had moved on, I did not get back to Tannish in time’’ He spoke out as Adam felt a hand on his arm and he turned to look at Neil before the rest of his pack.  
‘’What do you mean Tommy?’’Mike’s voice rang out and Adam turned back to see Tommy watching him before he turned back to his friends.   
‘’They attacked, the threats everything…they attacked’’ Tommy spoke out, ‘Im the only one now’’ Tommy breathed out before a small gasp rang out and everyone turned to look at Danni who had entered the room.   
‘’You…you’re’’ She spoke out before Adam flicked his glaze back to Tommy just in time to see him give a slight nod.   
‘’Tannish is dead, I went back to find his body but they were waiting for me’’ Tommy spoke out as he turned back to Mike and Mia again, hands still holding theirs. ‘’I attacked the best I could but they weakened me and I ran, I was followed and I didn’t stop then I came across your scent in the last city you went too, I managed to lose them as I moved towards this one, I hid out in the factory, that was when I came across your scent alpha’’ Tommy said, eyes flicking to Adam again. ‘’I followed knowing I would find you both…I…I must have been weaker than I thought’’ He breathed out.   
‘’Im not following’’ Adam admitted as he walked closer towards his bed again and the white wolf as he turned to greet his eyes, ‘’what do you mean by the only one?’’ Adam asked as he kept his wolf back more and tried to stop the itch of wanting to pull Tommy in to his arms and protect him, to make the pain go away.  
‘’Tannish told you of two remaining Loup Garoux’’ Tommy spoke out and Adam nodded, ‘’Tannish is dead, that leaves only one’’  
‘’He’s the second Loup Garoux, the eyes…they hold the truth, they show the Loup Garoux’s true form when they get hurt’’ Danni said out loud, moving his eyes between the two, Adam breathed out sharply before e stepped closer again and knelt on the bed, a hand reaching out to touch Tommy’s jaw and tilted it up slightly as he stared in to his eyes.  
‘’Is this re?’’ He asked before Tommy nodded.   
‘’Tannish found me chasing a deer when I was a cub still, my parents were killed with the rest of my pack, they risked their lives to keep me alive, they told me to find the one called Tannish, that he was that of our kind, our true pack’’ Tommy told him, his bright eyes still locked on Adam’s before he pulled his hand away and turned to his pack.   
‘’Out’’ He old tem,   
‘’Adam’’ Neil spoke before he shook his head.   
‘’I said out now’’ Adam growled out as he pointed, slowly the room emptied and he turned back to face Mike and Mia who was still sat on the bed with the white wolf, the brightness still in his eyes before he let Mia push him back gently.

‘’Rest Tommy, you need it, you can’t go anywhere while your in pain’’ She whispered as his eyes slowly closed and he nodded softly.   
‘’I know’’ Tommy whispered out as his hand moved around Mia’s slightly more and curled around it. ‘’I should’ve been there with him’’ He whispered weakly as Adam moved around the room and closed the blinds in his room before looking back towards the white wolf. ‘’He shouldn’t of died alone’’ Tommy breathed out before Adam watched as Mia raised her hand and slapped Tommy, his eyes opening quickly, the color even brighter as he stared at her.  
‘’Never talk like that again Thomas Josepha Ratliff’’ She told him sharply before he moved and wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer, ‘’never say that’’ She whispered out brokenly.   
‘’Im sorry’’ He whispered back. ‘’let me come to your room’’ He whispered before she nodded and pulled away.   
‘’Adam can you check the hallway?’’ She asked him and he smiled softly before heading towards the door and pulled it open slightly, glancing out he shook his head slightly before closing the door again.  
‘’There’s too many people walking about, someone will see his eyes, he will be safer here if the people who attacked him come back, I can mask his scent below mine’’ Adam told them, part of him just wanting to keep the white wolf closer to him to keep his own wolf relaxed and another part just wanting to look after Tommy  
‘’Im sorry Tommy’’ Mia spoke before he shook his head.   
‘’No he’s right, I had lost them but I don’t if they will pick the scent up again’’ He breathed out as he slowly moved himself against the pillows and lay back again.   
‘’But I don’t understand why they didn’t kill you either’’ Mike asked in a low voice as Tommy turned pain filled eyes to him.   
‘’Im an unclaimed Loup Garoux, im just a toy to them, something they can play with, something to use in attacks because of my strength’’ Tommy breathed out.   
‘’Look, why don’t we let him rest, leave the talking until it doesn’t hurt’’ Adam spoke out as he stepped towards the bed again, his wolf pushing up with the alpha as Mike and Mia nodded,   
‘’Of course, rest Tommy we will be down the hall’’ Mike told him as he stood, only to be stopped by Tommy’s hand on his wrist again.   
‘’I mean it, stay in the alpha’s protecting and protect Mia, I can’t let harm come to you’’ Tommy told him before Mike leant down and pressed his lips to his forehead,   
‘’I promise Tommy, don’t worry about us’’ Mike told him before he pulled away and helped Mia off the bed before they quickly left the room and Adam locked the door behind them.

Tommy watched as the alpha walked around the room, fixing things up through hooded eyes before he let himself relax a little more, his body hurting deeply before he let his eyes close fully as sleep took over him, he could still sense the alpha and it helped to calm him from the worry he had about his friends and the guilt he felt about Tannish.

Turning, Adam threw a glance towards the other wolf before he smiled to himself to see that he had falling asleep again, turning back, he finished sorting his bags out before he stood and walked back in to the bathroom and started the shower up before he undressed and got in under the hot water. Letting tonight’s run wash from his skin, he sighed deeply and washed his body slowly before he finished up and turned the water off again before climbing out and wrapped a towel around his waist tightly as he moved towards the mirror and started to move through his normal skin routine before he stepped back in to the darker room and grabbed some clean clothes from his bag.  
Slipping boxers on along with his sleep pants, Adam started to move the towel over his hair before he let himself fall in to the chair which was close to the bed, his eyes just watching Tommy as he slept, watched the steady fall of his chest as he breathed.  
Even with all the cuts and bruises which was already starting to slowly heal, he thought that the white wolf was beautiful, he had known that there was something about Tommy from the moment he felt the power come from him and then when he managed to get out from underneath Adam on the last run together, he couldn’t help but want the wolf, his own wolf wanted to take Tommy as his mate and lay together, he wanted to try and create a life with him despite the fame which Adam had behind him.

‘’I know you’re watching me and wanting me’’ Tommy’s tired voice spoke out and Adam snapped his eyes away from his body to his face again to see that his eyes were still closed, ‘’need to mask your scent better alpha’’ He breathed out as a arm came up and rested over his chest which made him flinch slightly as he caught a deep scratch, his hand moving to rest just under it instead.   
‘’Im sorry, I did not mean to disturb your rest’’ Adam told him in a soft voice as he stood and picked up the abandoned towel again before he moved and sat on the edge of the bed as Tommy’s eyes opened, the brightness still there but slowly going. ‘’you’re bleeding again’’ Adam told him softly, the question clear in Tommy’s eyes before Adam tore his eyes away and softly moved the towel to his chest and wiped along the deep scratches, catching the blood.   
‘’You’ve showered’’ Hearing Tommy’s voice, Adam raised his eyes to meet the white wolfs again to see the brightness gone even more from them, hints of brown creeping back in to the gold as he nodded, ‘’I can smell it, you don’t smell like the woods’’   
‘’I showered while you were sleeping’’ Adam told him softly as he moved his eyes away again to look back down at the scratches, the blood slowly stopping before he moved the towel away again,  
‘’you don’t smell like me no more either’’ Snapping his eyes up quickly, Adam stared at him confused with the remark, ‘’you carried me, I can remember that, your scent around me’’ Tommy told him as he nodded,  
‘’I found you on the ground just in front of the buses, I followed your scent back from the stream, I brought you back ahead of the others and cleaned your injuries the best I could’’ Adam told him before he turned and started to stand when Tommy’s hand moved to his wrist.  
‘’Stay’’ He whispered and Adam felt a shiver run through his spine as he turned his head slightly to look back down at the white wolf, ‘’I felt safe in your arms when you carried me’’ He told Adam who nodded, setting the towel down on the floor, Adam turned back and climbed on to the bed and carefully moved to lay out beside Tommy, a small shiver of space between them.   
‘’Im sorry for touching you again, I know you don’t like it’’ Adam breathed out to him as Tommy’s scent quickly wrapped around him.   
‘’You were just being an alpha…protecting’’ Tommy said slowly, his voice weak as he breathed deeply and Adam glanced up to see his eyes flash bright again,  
‘’Not protecting much when you got hurt’’ Adam muttered as he reached up and lightly touched against Tommy’s chest to try and count his heartbeats, finding them quick slightly, Adam turned and reached over to the nightstand where there was some antibiotics which Danni had brought up and grabbed them and the bottle of water before he turned back as Tommy clenched his hand in the bed sheets.  
‘’You weren’t there’’ Tommy gasped out as his body arched slightly and he cried out in pain,  
‘’Hey, hey Tommy look at me’’ Adam spoke out as he sat up a little and pressed his hand down on Tommy’s chest,   
‘’Cant, it hurts’’ He winched out, another shock running through his body and making it arch.

Moving, Adam quickly straddled Tommy’s thighs and soothed his hands over his chest, ‘’Listen to my voice Tommy, fight through the pain, it will be okay, its just your wolf trying to help you heal, let him’’ Adam spoke out as he kept soothing his hands over Tommy’s chest and sides before he moved one off and grabbed the antibiotics and pulled two out the bottle, ‘’take these baby, they will help soothe the pain a little more’’ Adam told him as Tommy’s eyes flashed brightly before he nodded and parted his lips slightly, placing them on his tongue, Adam grabbed the water bottle and opened it before moving a hand to the back of Tommy’s neck and lifted his head slightly as he helped him sip at the water before he swallowed and let his eyes close again, body relaxing slightly under the weight of Adam’s.  
Moving off him, Adam put the things back on to the table again before he laid out on his back and jumped in surprise as Tommy quickly moved and curled in to his side, arm thrown across Adam’s waist and face pressed against his bare chest. ‘’You make the pain better’’ Tommy whispered out, ‘’I can smell the confusion coming from you’’ He told Adam as he nodded and slowly moved his arms around the wolf, the comfort of having him safe in his arms made his wolf pine slightly which he kept hidden from the white wolf, hands sprawled out over his back before he slowly rubbed his hand over his skin.

**∞**

Feeling movement beside him Adam stirred slightly before he fell silent again and moved his hand up under his head, the scent of Tommy strong around him still as he fell back in to a deeper sleep.   
Watching the alpha move, Tommy couldn’t help but let his eyes trace over the lines of his body, the way his skin moved over his bones when he moved his arm or the way the freckles poured out over his soft skin, Tommy could feel the same pull he did the very first night which he saw Adam in the concert, the way his wolf reacted to him on the stage with wanting to get closer to him.  
Moving slightly, Tommy hovered over Adam’s sleeping form before his blue eyes opened and caught Tommy in a confused stare before the want suddenly rolled off him as he tried to pull it back again, the alpha’s wolf clearly near the surface as Tommy kept his eyes pinned on his, he could tell that his true form had gone from his eyes now and that they had returned back to their chocolate brown color as he shifted again and brought a knee up between Adam’s thighs, the alpha’s eyes quickly dropping down to look before back again as Tommy moved quickly and ducked down, lips pressing against lips as he let his wolf push him forward.  
He was tired of running, he wanted to belong somewhere even with the thought of being claimed still scared him shitless as he felt Adam kiss him back hungrily, his large hands coming up to cup his jaw and hip before he felt himself being turned over and pressed back in to the bed as Adam pulled away panting and stared down at him, his wolf clear in his eyes before he let a low whine out and crashed his lips back to Tommy’s again.


	8. Getting in to the white wolfs mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, things are deeper than people think.

Pinned under the alpha, Tommy gasped out, part pain of his injuries which was the slowest to heal before he squeezed his eyes shut as Adam nipped lightly at the side of his jaw, the fear of being claimed running through his body again before Adam pulled back, a strong hand moving to touch against the side of his throat, body lifting slightly as Tommy let short, sharp breathes out.   
‘’Shh, its okay’’ Adam whispered as he quickly moved of the white wolf and laid back on the side of the bed, hands moving away as he turned and rolled over on to his side, his back facing Adam as the white wolf breathed deeply, his own wolf to far back for Adam to read and scents shut off as he layed back and stared up at the ceiling himself, his own wolf scratching from the inside for more before he pushed it back, turning his head slightly to look back towards Tommy, he could see him shaking slightly as he turned over and carefully pulled the smaller body closer to his chest and held him tightly as the shakes slowed before disappearing quickly.

Tommy knew that he was letting the alpha closer to him because he was scared that he could be attacked again but he also knew that his wolf wanted to belong somewhere and he felt safe with Adam’s pack, the time he spent with them kept both man and wolf feeling at ease, at home even if he did tease and stay away from the alpha.   
‘’I remember that day in the clearing with Tannish,’’ Adam spoke slowly and softly to Tommy as they laid there, ‘’the warning you gave me and the way you told me that you would only come back the moment your bleeding and begging’’ Adam whispered against the back of Tommy’s neck which caused the white wolf to shiver slightly before inching away slightly. Feeling the arms around him tighten, Tommy stilled again and squeezed his eyes shut tightly before he moved his hand up to rub at his wrist as the phantom feeling ran through again. ‘’you feel it too don’t you’’ Adam whispered to him, ‘’I felt it every time you were close, every time I thought you were in trouble or if I wanted you’’ Adam whispered hotly in to his ear, moving, Tommy quickly escaped the alphas hold and moved across the room, eyes casted down as he held his wrist.  
‘’Stop’’ Tommy spoke out as he took a shaky breath, ‘’just make it stop hurting’’ He told the alpha as he sat up slowly and looked towards him.   
‘’I can’t Tommy’’ Adam spoke out softly,   
‘’Make it stop, I don’t understand why my own wrist hurts’’ Tommy admitted.   
‘’It’s because your wolf can see a mate in my own Tommy’’ Adam said softly as he stood, ‘’the pain you feel is what you caused to my wolf when you bit me, there’s only two ways of getting rid of it’’ He said softly as Tommy shook his head and stepped away from the alpha again once he got too close. ‘’you laid your claim on me that day in the woods’’   
‘’No I didn’t, I attacked you, I didn’t fucking claim you as anything’’ Tommy yelled as he shot past the alpha again and grabbed his shirt which was lying on the floor.

Material up and over his head, Tommy turned and smacked in to Adam’s chest as he went to move again, the alphas arms coming around him as he struggled against his hold.  
‘’Let me go’’ He cried out, wolf close to the surface as he tried to push the arms away which was pinning him to a strong chest, the movement only getting him turned around and held tightly.  
‘’Tommy calm down’’ Adam whispered in to his ear as he shook his head and struggled against the hold again as the alpha sighed behind him. Squeezing his eyes shut as he felt warm breath move over the back of his neck, Tommy quickly froze as half sharp teeth closed around the nape of his neck before they pulled away and a rough tongue licked over the spot, ‘’im not going to hurt you’’ The alphas voice was rough slightly from his half change as Tommy let his body fall slumped in his arms, silent tears falling over his face as Adam pulled him closer and helped him to turn around before he hugged him tightly, a hand moving up on to the back of his head as the white wolf broke down in to tears.   
Hearing the hotel room door open, Adam turned his head slightly to see Mike stood there, eyes bright with worry before he stepped inside, ‘’He’s okay, its just grief which is affecting him’’ Adam said softly as his pack member looked towards Tommy in his arms again, the small sounds of sobs escaping before he nodded.  
‘’Is there anything I can do to help?’’ Mike asked before there was a loud crash from the hall and the three of them turned towards the door as Tommy wiped his eyes and pushed away from Adam and was running before the others could stop him.

‘’Tommy’’ Mike yelled out from behind him as he ran through the hallway and crashes in to their room where Mia was backed in to a corner, three other wolves standing around her before one of them turned as they noticed him.  
‘’Ah, we seem to have the person we are looking for’’ He snarled out as Tommy growled slightly,   
‘’Leave her alone, it’s me you are after not an innocent person’’ Tommy growled out as he backed away again, the scents of the alpha and mike getting closer before the other guy nodded.   
‘’That is true, boys, leave the poor women alone,’’ He spoke out as the other two turned, sensing that they were going to attack, Tommy turned quickly and ran out the room again and away from the alpha as he heard the three males chase after him, their bodies hitting in to the walls as he took corners sharply, even in his human form, Tommy knew he could be fast and he knew he needed to get out of the hotel before they changed so they didn’t scare anyone.  
‘’Fuck, fuck, fuck’’ Tommy growled out to himself as he pushed against another fire escape to find it was locked, taking a breath, he turned to hear the males getting closer again as he took back to running, eyes scanning for any route out before he past a set of stairs heading towards the roof and he turned back and pushed against the door to find it was open, running up them and through the roof door, Tommy turned and looked around the night sky before the impact of being hit in to caught him off guard and he went skidding across the rough gravel before his back hit in to the wall of the building with a low groan.

Coughing as a heavy foot came in to contact with his side, Tommy breathed out before he turned and grabbed at their leg before it could touch him again, knocking one of the males to his feet, Tommy quickly got to his and started running again, eyes searching over the roof top for any escape before he noticed another door, praying for it to be unlocked as their footsteps came closer, Tommy yanked it open and got inside before pulling it shut again and pushed the lock against it , pausing he could hear them cursing and trying to struggle with the door before he turned and headed back through the hotel quickly until he got back to Mike’s and Mia’s room again, breath heavy as his eyes glowed golden brightly.  
‘’Tommy’ you’re hurt, shit’’ Mike cursed out as he noticed the blonde.   
‘’Im fine, just get your pack out of here Adam now, I will not let anyone innocent get hurt because they want me’ He growled out towards the alpha that had hold of one of Mia’s hand.   
‘’Tommy please don’t leave, we can’t lose you too’’ Mia whispered before Tommy turned towards the halls and listened, making sure that they weren’t near, Tommy walked I quickly before he fell to his knees in front of her and moved his hands to her stomach as he stared at her.  
‘’I need to keep you safe Mia, you know that and so does Mike, we all knew that your safety would come first when we agreed to do what we done okay’ Tommy told her, his breath heavy as she whimpered softly and touched his jaw.  
‘’Please be careful, we need you alive and safe Tommy’ She whispered as he moved up and hugged her tightly, a warm tear at his eyes as he ignored the Alpha’s worried scent and looks beside them.   
‘’I’ll come back to you Mia, I always do don’t I’’ He whispered before pulling away again.   
‘’I know, but you need to this time, you promised to be their uncle Tommy’’ Mia laughed softly as she wiped at Tommy’s eyes as he smiled.   
‘’I promise’’ He whispered before leaning up and pressed a kiss to her cheek again before he turned towards Mike as he nodded.   
‘’I agree with her Tommy, you need to come back mate, we weren’t the only ones you made a promise to remember’’ Mike said as Tommy stood, head bowed slightly and defeat in his shoulders as he nodded.   
‘’I remember, no matter how long it takes, I will go back to him, explain what I can’t please’’ Tommy said before he turned his head towards the door and moved towards it quickly.  ‘’Get them out of here Adam now’’ Tommy growled out to the alpha before he took off running again, feet leading him towards the stairs and heading down as he scented the other males getting close again, getting to the hotel lobby, he quickly slowed to a walk to not draw attention before he got out the doors and took off running again, his feet leading him towards the woods where once in the safety of the trees, he shifted and pushed his wolf through the trees.

 

The pack gathered and back on the buses and moving, Adam paced the lounge as eyes watched him, the worried scent coming off him which he didn’t bother trying to hide as his eyes glanced out the windows every so often.  
‘’I don’t understand what is going on but I need to be let in on what ever is happing with Tommy and his past’’ Adam spoke out, his voice low as he turned to look towards Mia and Mike as they nodded.  
‘’We told you how Tommy never stays with a pack for long and why he doesn’t want to be claimed.’’ Mike told the alpha as he moved and sat down.   
‘’Yeah’’  
‘’Its because he’s scared to be tied to anyone like his parents were, they were killed by the same people hunting Tommy, the same pack, they found his father and abused him and hurt him until he finally told them where his family was.’’ Mike said softly, eyes locked on his hands on Mia’s, ‘’Dia told Lisa, Tommy’s older sister to take him and to keep running and not to stop no matter what they heard or smelt…she made Lisa promise to get Tommy to Tannish’s land to protect him and the both of them.’’ Mike told Adam as he frowned.   
‘’Tannish only found Tommy’’ Adam said confused as Mike nodded.   
‘’Lisa kept running, for a week she never stayed long enough in any place, only to sleep for an hour or two  and to eat before she moved them both on again, she wasn’t old enough to know any better, was just doing what their mother told her to do, to protect herself and her baby brother’’ Mike whispered out.  
‘’We don’t know fully what happened, Tommy can’t remember everything but he said how he remember them walking through the woods one day, he remembered it because it was the first day of spring after the winter spell we had, they had been nonstop running for two months without any sign of danger, they thought they were safe’’ Mia whispered out.   
‘’Lisa met someone who offered them shelter and food, she took it and they were walking in, Lisa in front and Tommy behind her before he heard her shout to run, Tommy listened and he kept running while the sounds of his sister being beaten and then killed followed him, she had escaped and tried to follow before they caught up with her again, Tommy was still young he kept running scared before he lost where he was, he was hungry and weak before he followed a deer in to a clearing, that’s when Tannish appeared’’  
‘’How did he know it was him?’’ Adam asked as he listed his hands to his mouth slightly, the whole pack listening in silence.   
‘’He had been watching Tommy run through the woods as it was his land and his scent screamed Beta, its lower than Alpha but for some reason Tannish knew that Tommy was stronger than himself, he watched him with the deer before he let himself be known, Tommy told us that it had spooked him and that he had tried to run again before he let Tannish guide him to his safe house where he fed him and looked after him’’ Mike explained, ‘’when he was stronger, Tommy told him everything which had happened with his family and said how his mother had told him and his sister to find someone called Tannish, that he would protect them, that was when he told Tommy who he was. I think Tommy said he was about seven at that time.’’

For a while, it was silent as the information was sent through everyone’s minds, the life Tommy had spent living from such an early age.   
‘’He was so young’’ Cassidy spoke out before eyes turned towards him and nodded.   
‘’Tannish taught him everything his parents should’ve taught him, how to hide, how to mask his scent but most of all Tannish taught him the history of the loup garoux, taught him everything about the danger and why they had been sent to find him’’ Mike told them as Adam nodded.  
‘’He was like a father and brother to Tommy, no wonder why he felt what he did for him’ Adam whispered before he frowned, ‘’but It still doesn’t explain about being claimed and what you were talking about in the hotel room’’  
‘Like I said, his father told them where his family was before they killed him, im sure he didn’t want too and im sure that they told him that nothing would come to harm, Tommy remembers the sounds of his mother and sister being killed while h ran, he felt like a coward because of it’’ Mike explained,   
‘’He’s afraid that if he was claimed with someone, that they would be killed if he was caught, just like his parents’’ Mia chimed in.  
‘’Who was he, Tommy spoke about?’’ Adam asked before he watched the two share a look and Mike nod.   
‘’When Tommy first came to our pack, he was with a girl, Tommy’s bisexual, they were mates but he would never claim and no one asked why’’ Mia told them softly, ‘’we came to learn that the girl he was mated with had been with his cub before they found us, but she had been attacked and lost it’’ Mia whispered as silence took over the bus again, ‘’we didn’t know this until our females started being attacked in the group and Tommy fought with Janosh about protecting his females better when it came out about his own cub being lost Janosh had yelled at him, saying that he didn’t know what he was talking about, the girl at the time had tried to get Tommy to back away but he wouldn’t and he yelled about how he had to grief with the loss of his own cub for the past four months since it had happened’’  
‘’What happened to the girl?’’ Adam asked, afraid of the answer as Mia looked down softly,   
‘’She was with Mia when she was attacked and Tommy was out looking for a safe place to sleep that night so they could leave’’ Mike explained, ‘’she tried to protect Mia but she was killed and that’s why Tommy blames himself because he was meant of gone with the girls’’ Mike told them.

Standing, Adam moved to the kitchen and grabbed a cup of water before walking back over and handed it to Mia softly before sitting his hand on her shoulder softly as he moved back to his seat again.  
‘’Tommy stayed with us, always watching the females, Janosh tried to get him to stop at first before it came to his attention that Tommy blamed himself for losing his mate and Mia’s cub at the time, he left him alone after that, almost thankful when less attacks happened’’ Mike said as Adam nodded softly again. ‘’Tommy met another girl while he was still with us, got closer to her, we didn’t know anything until we found him pacing in the woods in panic one night, he broke down and explained how she was with cubs and that they were his, that’s when he admitted to me and Mia about who he was and about the loup garoux, of course we didn’t believe him at first and he hurt himself on purpose to prove it to us.’’ Mike said as Adam swallowed softly.   
‘’How many cubs did she have?’’ He asked softly.   
‘’Two, a boy and a girl’’ Mia whispered with a small smile, ‘’they were gorgeous little things, the girl died while giving them life and that killed Tommy inside again’’ She told him as Adam nodded softly, the weight of stares of his pack laid heavy on his shoulders as he kept his eyes on the couple still.  
‘’If it didn’t, I would’ve been surprised ‘’ Adam said softly as Mia looked up at him.   
‘’Where are they now?’’ Turning, Adam looked towards his brother as he spoke and moved closer before sitting down next to Adam as he turned back.  
‘’The male is living in New York with another pack which Tommy had been with, they were friends of Tannish’s so Tommy trusted them, he didn’t want him living his life like Tommy did, he wanted him to grow up somewhere safe where he would be taught about the loup garoux, he wrote a letter explaining everything and that would be given to him when he turned thirteen’’ Mike said.   
‘’And how old is he…the cub I mean’’ Neil asked,   
‘’He would be ten now’’ Mia said before Adam frowned.   
‘’Tommy’s 28 isn’t he’’ He asked as they nodded.   
‘’Yeah, he was 18 when they had them’’ Mia smiled.   
‘’What about the girl’’ Neil asked.   
‘’It was the girl who had Tommy leaving us and moving the boy to the other pack’’ Mike explained, ‘’Tommy hasn’t had the best luck in his life. He looked after the cubs, done everything a father would do for his young but he still couldn’t protect them when she wondered away when he was sleeping’’ Mike said with a small sigh, ‘’ when Tommy woke up the next morning and noticed that she was gone, he gave the boy to one of the elders to look after, we didn’t see Tommy for five days after that, the whole pack went out in search for her but after two days they couldn’t find her, they said how Tommy refused to return until he did’’ Mike told them as he sighed and sat back against the couch and rubbed his hand over his face as if he was trying his best to tell them everything.  
‘’Five days doesn’t sound good for a young cub’’ Neil spoke out as he shook his head.   
‘’It wasn’t’’  
‘’Tommy returned five days later like Mike said, he was carrying her and refused to talk to anyone when he got back to the pack, just walked past everyone back to the hut where he had been living’’ Mia whispered softly, ‘’she died a day later, she had been attacked by a larger animal, it wasn’t a were. Tommy buried her with her mother before  he started to pack, the boy kept asking where his sister was, I was with Tommy the most during those days, I watched as he broke down and just held the boy close to him’’ Mia whispered before she wiped at her eyes.  
‘’Shit’’ Neil whispered out as Adam swallowed.

‘’Where do you think he’s going to go?’’ Adam asked quietly,   
‘’We don’t know, he’ll probably just keep running, getting them as far away as he can get them from us, despite his ill temper and his reactions to most of you, he cares enough not to get you all harmed because of his history’’ Mike said. ‘’the only thing we can do is wait for the day he returns.’’


	9. Things can run deeper than you think

* 3 years later*

 

 

‘’Adam honey, the pretty little cub pacing back and forth outside of the gates still’’ Sutan called out as he glanced out of the window and towards the main gates where the young boy was still walking back and forth.  
‘’Like I said, probably a fan or someone’’ Adam replied as he walked over and moved the blinds slightly to look through the window and towards the front. ‘’just leave him be, he isn’t doing any harm’’ He shrugged out before heading away again and walked through the house just as small footsteps came running through.  
‘’Uncle Addy’’ They yelled out and Adam laughed before picking the small child up and held him on his hip,  
‘’Where’s momma?’’ Adam asked as the small child shrugged softly before smiling.  
‘’Momma’s sleeping you little rascal’’ Mike spoke out as he appeared from the other room, sleeves rolled up and a tired expression on his face as Adam laughed. ‘’and for you its still bath time no matter how much you try and stay with uncle Adam’’ Mike laughed out.  
‘’Ahh, trying to escape again are you Luke’ Adam asked as the child grinned and shook his head,  
‘’Nope, just like playing in the dirt’’ He laughed before Adam handed him over to his father.

Watching them walk away, Adam sighed deeply before he felt a hand slide on to his shoulder as he turned to look at Sutan with a small smile. ‘’You miss him don’t you?’’ He asked as Adam looked down slightly and nodded.  
‘’Yeah I do, I know I shouldn’t, its been three years since we last saw him, two years since we heard anything’’ Adam sighed as Sutan smiled softly.  
‘’Im sure he is okay, from everything you had told me about him, he seems strong’’ Sutan smiled as he nodded softly,  
‘’Yeah im sure he is’’ Adam said softly before he headed out the room and towards the stairs of the house which he opened up to Mike and Mia when the tour had finished and they didn’t have a home to go to, their lives mixing together and still living together which Adam wouldn’t of changed.  
Heading up the stairs, Adam walked along and stood in the doorway of the large bathroom just watching Mike as he bathed his kids, a smile on his face as their laughter echoed around.

Walking back to his own room, Adam sighed loudly and ran his hands through his hair before there was a knock on the door and it echoed through the house before he headed back out and down, his thoughts of the white wolf still in the back of his mind still before he walked closer as Sutan got to the door before him and pulled it open to see the brown haired boy from outside the gate stood there looking nervous as he turned and looked at them both with wide eyes.  
‘’I wondered how long it would take for you to stop your pacing’’ Sutan spoke out before Adam stepped closer again,  
‘’Sutan’’ He warned before the male bit his lip and swallowed slightly, his eyes wide on the alpha as he stepped away, ‘’im sorry for him, how can we help you?’’ He asked as the boy fumbled with his bag and pulled out an envelope.  
‘’I…I got told…that...that I could find Mia and Mike here’’ The male said softly as Adam looked at him, his brown eyes wide and oh so familiar as he nodded slightly,  
‘’How old are you?’’ He asked and he watched as the boy swallowed slightly,  
‘’Im…im thirteen sir’’ He stuttered out again.  
‘’Uncle Addy’’ Turning slightly, Adam moved and picked Luke up again with a smile,  
‘’Hey buddy, do me a favor will you, go wake momma up and tell her that uncle Addy needs to talk to her’’ He told the child who nodded, putting him down again, Adam watched as he ran off and up the stairs again before he turned back to the were at the door. ‘’who are you here with kid?’’ Adam asked before he glanced towards Sutan and back again.  
‘’No one, I came on my own, I was put on a couch nonstop to here when I said I wanted to leave’’ the kid told them as Adam nodded slightly and he stepped back.  
‘’Come in’’ Adam told him,  
‘’Adam’’ Sutan squeaked before he turned to look and shook his head.  
‘’Sutan, he’s thirteen, im not leaving a kid out on the doorstep’’ Adam told him before he reached out and grabbed the bag the boy had with him.

Showing him in to the lounge, Adam sent Sutan to go get some drinks as the brown haired boy sat on the couch, the envelope still tight in his hands as he glanced around slightly, the nervous look on his face as Adam perched himself on the arm of the armchair before turning towards the door as he heard footsteps and Mia stepped inside, her eyes moving to Adam before the boy as she froze.  
‘’Brently’’ She gasped out before she moved towards the boy as he stood and she wrapped her arms around him tightly in a hug. Confused, Adam sat there watching them before Mike walked in, the name slipping from his lips too before they pulled away and the boy looked up with a shy smile.  
‘’Hey Uncle Mike’’ He whispered before he was pulled in to another hug by him.  
‘’Guy’s’’ Adam spoke out confused before they looked at him and Mia nudged Brently back on to the couch.  
‘’Do you remember the night he left, we told you everything we knew’’ Mia asked as Adam nodded before looking back to the boy again, his eyes moving over him before he turned back to Mia as she looked at the boy, ‘’what are you doing here Brently’’ she asked before he held the envelope out to her.  
‘’He said that once I turned thirteen, I could do what I wanted after he explained everything in the letter, I don’t hate him’’ Brently spoke out, his voice soft as Mia nodded. ‘’I didn’t want to stay there any more, I wanted to live with my family, I wanted to get to know my dad again’’ Lifting his eyes again, he stared at the brown haired boy again as his heart skipped and they all turned to look at him,  
‘’Adam, are you okay?’’ Mia asked before he nodded numbly.  
‘’Is he here?’’ Brently asked before Mike looked away from Adam and back to the kid again,  
‘’When was the last time you spoke with your dad Brent?’’ He asked before the boy shrugged slightly.  
‘’I haven’t spoken to him in almost three months’’ Brently said,  ‘’he came to visit about six months ago but he only stayed a few hours,  I wanted to ask him so much but he wouldn’t tell me anything, just told me that any time I felt alone or afraid that I should find the two of you, I know dad left me with that pack to look after me because he didn’t want me getting hurt but they aren’t my family, you guys are, I remember being around you when I was younger…when I…when we lost Isabella’’ Brently whispered, his eyes down as Adam stood and turned away from them slightly as he masked his scent and rubbed his hand over his eyes and moved towards the windows which over looked the large back garden.  
‘’Brently, the last time you spoke with him, did he say anything to you about where he was going or where he had been?’’ Mike’s voice spoke out as Adam listened.  
‘’No…Aunty Mia, Uncle Mike what’s going on’’ He asked as Adam turned to see the worried look on his face, ‘’where’s my dad?’’  
‘’ We don’t know son, we haven’t heard from him in two years, the last time we heard from him was three years ago when he ran again’’ Mike told the boy before he turned to look towards Adam. ‘’He’s okay staying here isn’t he Adam, I mean we can’t let him be on his own’’ Mike spoke out as he shook his head.  
‘’No its fine, I agree, use the room near yours, it’s already made up’’ Adam breathed out before Mike stood and got the kid to follow him.

‘’Are you sure you’re okay with this Adam, I know how much you miss him, we all do’’ Mia said softly as she pulled her alpha in to a hug, their friendship growing a lot stronger since that night on the bus.  
‘’It was just a shock, those eyes, I recognized them so well, god Mia where is he?’’ Adam whispered in to her shoulder as he hugged her back.  
‘’I don’t know Adam, I don’t know’’ She whispered as her hand soothed over his back.

 

Pushing himself through the trees, he paused long enough to catch scent of the deer before he quickly changed direction, his eyesight catching the quick brown of it as he chased, one leap and he was behind before another sent him crashing in to a tree trunk, the deer getting away as he whined lowly from the impact.  
Getting to his feet slowly, the wolf staggered a few steps before fallen down, his breath heavy from the chase as he let his eyes close and rest for a few hours, the sun high in the sky as he bathed in the small amount which broke through the trees.

Waking up to the sound of breaking branches, Tommy lifted his head from where he had been sleeping before he pushed himself forward until he lost the scent of the humans walking, slowing to a stop, he softly walked through the over groan grass before pausing as an old scent caught his nose and he raised his head up, he didn’t need anything to tell him where he was, he knew, breathing out, the wolf padded through until he reached a patch of land where it was kept, the grass short and tidy before he caught sight of two people in the distance talking before they turn to look towards where he was crouched in the grass.

He knew these people

They looked after Brently when he went in search for Isabella.

Padding forward slowly, the couple looked at each other with a smile before one headed inside, only to return moments later with some clothes which he laid out on the grass as they turned their backs, shifting back to his human form, Tommy dressed and wrapped his arm around his waist slightly from where he had crashed in to the tree.  
‘’We thought it was you Tommy’’ the older lady said before she slowly turned, a fond smile on her lips still as she stepped forward and held her arms out, smiling softly he moved and hugged in to her before he let a small breath out.  
‘’I didn’t know you stayed’’ Her said softly as he pulled away,  
‘’Well someone had to look after things here’’ The older man said, Tommy knew that they were both in their late 70’s but they still looked no older than early 40’s. Nodding softly, Tommy found himself glancing towards a small path which led in to the trees before a small meadow where he knew they were.  
‘’They are still there honey’’ The women said before Tommy turned back and nodded softly,  
‘’I haven’t been back here since the pack moved on to the new land’’ Tommy admitted. ‘’She would’ve been thirteen at the start of this year’’  
‘’We know honey, we’ve taken good care of them all, you can go visit you know’’ The women started to say before he shook his head and turned away,  
‘’No, that’s the past, I have to stay in the present, people get hurt when they visit the past’’ He told them as they both nodded in understandment.  
‘’Come, you look tired and hungry, rest and eat for a while Tommy for im sure you will want to be moving on again’’ The man said before taking his shoulder and led him inside.

Ω

Two more months went past before Tommy said his goodbyes to the couple; he had decided that there was no good in staying any longer. Leaving the house, Tommy looked towards the small path again before he told himself that one visit wouldn’t hurt. Moving down and through the graves of people he once knew, the wolf stopped in front of two headstones and slowly stopped before he crouched and reached out, his fingers moving to touch the small bear which had been placed there. It looked new and he knew that the couple hadn’t placed it there before he picked it up and looked it over, frowning when he caught no scent off it, Tommy swallowed and placed it back down again before he stood and said a soft goodbye and started to walk away.

Ω

Keeping himself hiding, Tommy looked towards the house as he hid in the tree’s shadows, he had been watching for most of the day, a smile on his lips as he watched Mike in the garden with the cubs which had grown up strong.  
He had known that they had a little boy and girl from the last time they had spoken, Luke and Jenni if he had remember correctly, swallowing softly as the light of the day had started to fade away, and Tommy went to turn before a small voice spoke out to him. ‘’Are you lost?’’ Breathing out, Tommy turned back to see the small girl stood near the trees,  
‘’No im not sweetie’’ He said softly with a smile as he crouched down, her smile just like Mia’s  
‘’Momma says I should talk to strangers but you look like a nice person, im Jenni’’ She told Tommy as he nodded and chuckled softly,  
‘’Jenni what have I said about being near the tree line without having someone with you?’’ Looking up, Tommy stood again as the girl turned towards Mia who had out of the lit house.  
‘’But momma, im with someone’’ Jenni called back as Tommy watched as Mia looked at her daughter and froze.  
‘’Jenni come here, what have I said about strangers’’ Mia told her, the tong of slight panic clear in her voice as Jenni turned back to look at him.  
‘’Momma gets mad when I talk to people I shouldn’t’’ She whispered as he chuckled softly and nodded.  
‘’You should listen to her Jenni’’ Tommy told her before she pouted.  
‘’Jenni’’  
‘’But momma, he looks like a nice man, can he come in for tea?’’ Jenni called out as she quickly grabbed one of Tommy’s hands and started to pull him forward.  
‘’Jenni come here now’’ Mia spoke out before she turned towards the house ‘’Adam…Mike’’ Hearing her yell his name, Tommy froze before he moved his other hand to Jenni’s and crouched down again.  
‘’Jenni listen to me sweetie, you do everything your momma tells you okay, no go inside like a good girl’’ Tommy told her as she nodded and quickly ran back over to Mia who picked her up as Adam came out with another male and Mike.

Turning, Tommy started to move back through the trees quickly before he started to strip his clothes off as he shifted as the echo of heavy paws started to echo through the trees. Pushing himself, Tommy kept running, his wolf moving through the trees as he tried to lose which ever wolf was following him. Getting a little further, Tommy crossed a small stream in one leap before he turned and tried to run in another direction to try and confuse the wolf chasing him as they both moved through the trees.  
He knew that he had to lose him quickly before he used up what energy he had left in his body as he dug his paws in to the ground quicker, glancing around and over his shoulder, Tommy slowed and listened to hear nothing but the sound of the woods around him as he panted roughly, head hanging before the small cracking of branches had him looking up and running again, his body being pushed to the max before another body knocked in to his and changed his direction, pushing himself, Tommy tried to turn back before a loud growl had him freezing slightly and ducking as another wolf jumped over him, taking his chance, Tommy turned and started to run again as the paws behind him echoed closer.

Panicking, Tommy knew that he had to get out of the woods he didn’t know and in to an area which he did for any chance of losing the wolf who was close behind him again. Running, Tommy tried to scent who was behind him before he realized that they’d masked it so he couldn’t before he took another sharp corner, hoping that the movement would shake his chaser before a larger body knocked in to his side and pushed him off his paws as he went skidding through the dirt and trees.  
Struggling to his feet again, Tommy went to run before he felt teeth sink in to his side, a yelp leaving his snout as he turned and snapped at the wolf, his eyes going wide when he realized it was Mike’s, shaking him off again, Tommy took off through the trees, the silence confusion him from behind as he took a risked glanced back before he pushed himself forward again, the edge of the trees in sight before he felt another blow to his other side, his body once again sliding through the woodlands dirt before he came to a hard stop against a tree, moving, he tried to stand again before he felt his paws give out from under him, sending him back down again as the sound of a wolf approaching had him giving up and breathing hard before a small whine left his mouth as a heavy paw pushed down on his back, pinning him to the spot.  
Keeping his scent masked, Tommy just laid there as the other wolf sniffed at him, the paw moving slightly before he felt claws dig in to his skin before sharp teeth snapped at his nape, the movement causing him to whine and let his wolf submit against his will slightly before the other wolf back off, the weight of him leaving his back as a small amount of air came back to his lungs.

‘’Why are you on my land?’’ Breathing in short breaths, Tommy flinched at the tone of alpha in Adam’s voice as he tried to stand but felt another paw pressing down on his back as his legs gave out under his weight again, ‘’Sutan back off, go check on the others’’ Adam spoke out before there was a small rustling sound and then a bitter laugh.  
‘’Im not leaving you on your own with the wolf Adam, you have no idea who he is, hell he could’ve hurt Jenni if Mia never went out to get her from the garden’’ The other voice spoke out.  
Hearing footsteps near him again, Tommy tried his feet and managed to get up for a few seconds before he collapsed again and panted for breath.  
‘’Im safe anyway, he’s too weak to do anything’’ Adam’s voice was close to Tommy as he stiffened and buried his head down against his chest as a familiar hand moved to his fur. ‘’who are you?’’ His voice asked as he moved his hand down to Tommy’s side where he flinched and let a low whine out in pain again, ‘’sorry, didn’t want to hurt you badly, just wanted to know what wolf would trespass on my property’’ Adam said softly, the caring nature in his voice till.  
‘’Adam seriously, you’re saying sorry to the thing which has had us chasing it over half of the woods on the estate?’’ the other man spoke out as a hand moved up to his nape again and he froze under the touch again, the familiar actions causing his wolf to stir slightly before Tommy tried to pull it back before he gave himself away.  
He didn’t want them to know that it was him after not being in touch for so long and it had pained him to both see and hear Adam’s voice again after so long, the memories of him still clear in his mind before he was pulled from his thoughts by the touch of a hand against his ear as it scratched softly before sliding down to his snout and pulling it up slightly.

Keeping his eyes closed tightly as he felt Adam’s hand on his snout before his thumb softly brushed over it before his nose which had him sneezing slightly before Adam laughed and he curled his head back in under his paw slightly before he tried pushing himself up on to his paws again, body coming down heavy with a groan as he heard Adam sigh.  
‘’Its stupid Adam, just leave him, you said it yourself that he’s too weak to do anything’’ the other voice spoke out before the footsteps around him moved slightly.  
‘’Go back to the house and check on the kids and make sure Mia is okay, I know how she worries with the cubs being so young still’’ Adam’s voice was soft and whispered, opening his eyes a crack to see them both a few feet from him before closing them again as he tried to curl up a little, the pain flaring up both sides of his body before he flicked his tail up to cover his head a little.

He knew that Adam would want more answers when he came back, for now he hoped that he could rest for a little and have more strength before they returned, letting the sounds of the woods around him fade away, Tommy faintly felt the touch of fingers against his fur and whispered words before footsteps moved away.  
Waking up a while longer, Tommy slowly opened his eyes and looked around, the woods still around him before he slowly raised his head and looked towards the tree tops to see the sky still dark before he lowered his head and started to slowly move to his feet, the pain flaring up again as he struggled and whined in pain as his legs gave out slightly and he caught himself before he went crashing to the ground.  Taking a few breathes, Tommy slowly got to his feet again, wobbling slightly before he started to take tiny steps before he stopped and lowered back to the ground again, he wasn’t sure how long he had slept for but he knew it had been a while, resting for a few minutes again, Tommy pushed himself back up and moved forward again and through a few trees before he came across the stream again, lowering back to the ground, he inched forward and slowly lapped at the cold water before he curled himself back up, his tail up over his head as he let himself fall asleep again.

Feeling a hand on the back of his neck, Tommy shifted in his slightly, still half asleep as a small huffed left his lips and a laugh brought him closer to reality as he moved, pain rising up through his body again before he felt the hand move off his neck before sliding down his back and on to his side softly, their fingers rubbing at his fur lightly, a small growl of pain leaving his mouth again before the hand moved away and Tommy adjusted himself again.  
Letting his eyes slowly open, he blinked around to see nothing in front of him, shifting on his side a little, Tommy pushed back to his paws slowly before he edged closer to the stream again as he collapsed softly, paws and the front half of his body in the water as he lapped at it slowly, the water soothing down his throat before he lowered his head on to his paw, snout just above the shallow water as he closed his eyes again and panted out, he felt too weak to do anything else before there was movement around him, his ears alert as the footsteps moved closer and the hand returned to his fur again.  
‘’Wasn’t just our attacks was it’’ The voice whispered out and Tommy realized that the touch which had woke him up wasn’t a dream and was actually real and belonged to Adam again, his plan of trying to recover enough to escape failing if he was back already, ‘’you were already weak, you haven’t eaten in a while’’ Adam spoke out softly as his hands moved back to his sides softly and carefully as he felt his weight. Lying there, Tommy just let him feel and listened to the sighs as Adam moved around him, he was right in feeling weak and he couldn’t do anything about it, he knew Adam would easily be able to stop him if he tried to get up and run.  ‘’I know you wouldn’t of hurt Jenni, she said that you looked nice and told her to do what her momma said like a good girl, said that you were turning away when she saw you in the tree’s shadows’’ Adam kept whispering as there was a sound of something being opened and them the scent of food being put down near him which had him stirring slightly.  
It smelt good but at the same time Tommy didn’t think he could handle eaten something before large hands ran through his fur again with a sad sigh, ‘’you remind me of a wolf I used to know, pretty thing he was, stubborn but pretty’’ Adam sighed as hands moved away from his fur and Tommy heard him stand, ‘’there’s clothes in the bag and more food, I don’t know if the clothes will fit you or not, but it’s the spare ones we had in the house, ill be back in the morning to gather anything left behind’’ Adam told him sadly before Tommy opened his eyes to see him walking away before he lowered it again and let himself fall asleep again.

Feeling drops hit his body, Tommy opened his eyes and looked up to see that it was starting to rain before he carefully stood, the pain mostly gone in the dim light of the morning as he shook his fur out a little and turned, seeing the small box of food still set out, he edged closer to it and sniffed slightly before he took a small bite of it and swallowed it down, the taste rich and making him think back to when he was with them on the tour bus with the alpha and his pack, eating a little more again until it was gone, Tommy licked over his snout before he turned and lapped at the water again, his interest getting the better of him as he slowly moved over to where the bag was and carefully nosed at it until the flap fell open and he sniffed, sneezing again, Tommy shook his head out and stretched a little where he whimpered, turning his head he looked around before he started to slowly move away again, the area still unknown to him as he started to slowly pad through the trees, the blows he received from the other wolves and the bite which Mike gave him slowing him down more than he had liked still as the sun started to move higher and the rain dried up quickly.

Sniffing around, Tommy let a small whine out when he realized that he had ended back up at the tree where he fell against again, the smell of the small stream still fresh before he looked around and started moving again.  
By the time the sun had moved higher in to the sky above the trees, Tommy panted slightly from thirst and from being hungry still as he paused, head low before he slowly walked towards one of the large trees and settled down in between its large roots, the shade helping the heat slightly before he shifted back to his human form.  Looking down at his side, he saw how it was bloody slightly and wondered how Adam had missed it from when he looked Tommy over in his wolf form, cursing softly, he touched the area around it, happy slightly when he realized it wasn’t infected, Tommy rested back against the rough bark and let his eyes close for a while.

‘’Adam, I found his trail again’’ Hearing a raised voice, Tommy quickly opened his eyes again and looked around before he let himself shift back in to his wolf’s form and start moving again, ears alert for voices and movement around him as he tried to concentrate on walking.  
‘’He’s slowing down, tired and probably dehydrated, he’s been going in circles’’ Another voice called out as Tommy paused and let himself lower to the ground again, the shade of the overhanging tree giving him a little shelter as he let his eyes close.  
‘’Adam, over here’’ A voice called out before footsteps moved closer to Tommy and he curled in to himself again, tail moving over his snout as he recognized the man’s voice from the night before, the one who had talked back to Adam when he had said sorry.  
‘’Looks like he hasn’t forgiven you Sutan’’ A laugh echoed around them before a large hand ran through Tommy’s fur and he let a small sigh out, ‘’go get me some water from the river, it isn’t far from here’’ Adam spoke out before there was movement and footsteps moving away. ‘’don’t worry its just me and you here now,  Im glad you ate something, would’ve been happier if you took more food and the bottle for water, the woods can be a hard place to work through if you don’t know them’’ Adam said softly as Tommy heard something get put down before hands slide under his head as Adam lifted it and let it lay on his thigh, the scent of the alpha made Tommy dizzy slightly from being so close again, his fingers still sliding through his fur and over his side before it paused and he felt over part where the bite was and Tommy whimpered at the touch as Adam hushed softly and moved a hand back to his head again, fingers itching at his ears which calmed Tommy softly and was slowly luring him in to sleep before footsteps brought him back and he tried to move before Adam’s hands softly kept him down.  
‘’Sorry, didn’t mean to startle him’’ The man’s voice spoke out before Tommy felt something cool against his snout, parting his eyes slightly, he saw the bucket of water and Adam’s fingers in it slightly before he softly moved them up against Tommy’s snout.

Licking Adam’s fingers softly, Tommy drank in the carefree laugh which came from him before he opened his eyes a little more and let them travel over the pale freckled hand before he noticed the small scars around his wrist still from where he remember he had bitten Adam when they first met. Moving his head softly, he lapped at the water slowly before he raised higher and started to drink a little faster before Adam’s hand moved up and pulled him away slightly,  
‘’Not too quickly, small parts’’ He whispered before Tommy turned and licked at his fingers again before slowly moving up, his tongue touching against the scares before Adam pulled his arm away and rubbed at the scars as he sighed, ‘’sorry boy’’ He sighed as Tommy went back to the water before resting his head back on his thigh again as his fingers tangled in to his fur.  
‘’Hey, we should get back, it will be dark again by the time we walk’’ The other voice spoke out as the fingers paused in his fur.  
‘’you go on, I want to stay for a little longer,’’ Adam spoke out, ‘’don’t look at me like that Sutan, just go and make sure Mia is okay with the three kids’’ Confused, Tommy lifted his head up, the mention of three kids spooked him a little before the calming touch of Adam got him settled again, but his mind still ran with the thoughts of three kids, he wondered if Mia might have had another one while he was away, the thoughts going crazy around his mind until a soft voice broke through them and he had realized that Adam was starting to sing.

Relaxing in to his touch, Tommy felt himself and his wolf pine for the man he was resting against again, the three years of thoughts where he had told himself that he didn’t care, the thoughts of being happy was nothing to what he felt now.  
Tommy felt safe again, the touch of the alpha making him feel like home before he felt the small throb in his paw which he curled over Adam’s thigh slightly as he paused in the song and chuckled softly, hand moving through Tommy’s fur before he heard the hitch in his voice. Lifting his head, Tommy looked up at Adam’s face to see his eyes closed, but a small tear rolling down his cheek which had him carefully standing, his tongue moving out to wipe the tear away before he turned and started to slowly walk away.  
‘’Hey, where are you going?’’ Adam spoke out before Tommy glanced over his shoulder towards him before back again as he kept walking slowly, the pain of his side rising again as he staggered but caught his footing quickly before he heard Adam’s footsteps move after him quickly. ‘’no, no, you should be resting, come on don’t push yourself’’ Tommy could hear the worry in his voice before he paused for Adam to catch up and licked at his hand softly in a way which told him that he was fine.

Walking in silence, a pause every so often when Tommy needed it, he pushed closer to Adam until he felt his fingers brushing against his fur every so often before the smell of the small stream reached Tommy’s nose again and he turned away and moved closer before he lowered his body and slowly lapped at the shallow water, the sky had turned dark again as he looked towards it before towards Adam who stopped by the tree and was staring down at his wrist, his other hand moving up to lightly touch against the scars on it had Tommy hurting, he could see the pain which Adam felt for him, he knew it had been a long time since they had heard anything from him.  
Tommy wondered as he lowered himself to the ground, whether or not Adam thought he was alive or not after the past two years, he wondered if they had thought he had broken his promise and not returned to them, feeling eyes on him, Tommy glanced up to see Adam watching him before  he moved back to the stream and lowered his body in to it and slowly turned over, his eyes moving to see a small smile forming over Adam’s lips before he walked over and brushed against him, learning a laugh as his fingers ran through wet fur.

  
‘’I should get back to the others, they will be wondering where I am’’ Adam sighed softly as he crouched down and moved his arms around the wolves neck, his fingers sinking in to the wet fur before he pulled away and smiled sadly at him, ‘’you really do remind me of him you know boy’’ He whispered before lifting his hand and rubbed at the wolfs ears again which earned a soft lick to his arm. ‘’im sure he’s okay…I hope he’s okay’’ Adam told the wolf before he glanced down and stood slowly.  
Turning away, Adam started to walk before he paused at the trees again and turned to see the wolf still stood watching him, ‘’I’ll come back tomorrow with something to eat for you’’ He told the wolf before he turned away and started to walk back through the woods and towards the house as more tears gathered in his eyes. The wolf reminded him of Tommy so much and since Brently had turned up to live with them, he missed him so much more, the pain he felt in his heart and his wolf pining for his mate felt so real that he thought that he might die of heartbreak one day.

Clearing his thoughts and making sure his eyes was dry, Adam stepped back through the trees and in to the large garden where Sutan quickly stood before following Adam inside the silent house, glancing towards the clock, Adam realized that it had only just gone 6pm and he turned to look towards Sutan with a worried expression.  
‘’Mia and Mike took the kids out for dinner’’ He explained as Adam nodded softly, ‘’how’s the wolf doing, has he changed back yet?’’ Shaking his head, Adam walked in to the kitchen and moved to the fridge where he pulled it open and pulled an bottle of water off the shelf and opened it before swallowing some down as he closed it and turned to look at his friend again.  
‘’He moved back to the stream again, I think he will stay there tonight’’ Adam told him as he nodded.  
‘’I don’t think you should go back out to him any more Adam, he might get too attached, might try to get closer to the house again, I mean why was he watching anyway before Jenni saw him?’’ Sutan asked as Adam sighed.  
‘’I don’t know, but he doesn’t seem like he would harm anyone, if he was, he would’ve done it before Mia went out for her, Jenni said that she asked if he was lost and that her momma didn’t like her talking to strangers before she told him her name, I mean she wouldn’t of been able to say anything if he truly wanted to hurt us and he would’ve done something to me when I’ve been alone with him’’ Adam told him before he sighed. ‘’im going to get an early night’’

Moving to his bedroom, Adam shut the door behind him before locking it and crossed over to his bed and dropped down on to it, placing the bottle on to the side, he kicked his shoes off and undressed down to his boxers before climbing under the bedding again as he watched the last soft light escape of the day before the dark took over and he turned his small lamp on, eyes moving to his wrist again.  
Touching against the scares which Tommy’s bite had left the second day he saw him, he couldn’t help but remember the memory, the way he had tried to lick it in an apology before they went back to the hotel, breathing out, Adam thought about the wolf out in the woods and how he had moved his arm away when he had licked at the scares, he didn’t mean too but the memory had been too real and Adam almost didn’t want to believe that Tommy had been gone for past three years, he knew that he should’ve moved on.  He had had three albums out which had done amazing, the second held all the pain he felt after Tommy had left, he had had two successful tours and a third getting closer and plenty of chances of having a claimed mate yet his heart still held out for Tommy.

Turning over in the bed, Adam pulled the covers higher up over his shoulders as he pulled another pillow closer and wrapped his arms around them tightly as the tears came back to his eyes, too tired to brush them away or try to fight against them, Adam let himself fall asleep with them dripping down on to the pillow.

 

Come morning, Adam had drifted around the house in a small state of depression before he slipped out with food and headed back through the woods while everyone else was busy with something else, there was something about the wolf which had Adam wanting to look after him, he almost felt guilty for hurting him like did, for the way he got Mike to chase him one way before bringing him around to Sutan who lured him towards Adam, the weak state he had noticed the wolf in too late before he was already on the ground struggling for breath and too weak to stand, he instantly knew that it wasn’t just their attack which had harmed the wolf.  
Working his way back to the small stream, Adam smiled softly to himself before it fell again as he noticed that the wolf wasn’t there, his scent still masked as Adam walked closer and dropped the bag down before turning his head around in different directions, looking for any sign before he had realized that the wolf was gone.  
Sitting down beside the stream, Adam picked a small rock up and threw it in to the water as he let a small breath out, the feeling of not finding the wolf here still, hurt him more than he thought it would’ve before he let his legs cross and rubbed the back of his neck, eyes watching the trees around, just listening for anything as the sun rose higher in the sky and started to drop again. Swallowing deeply, Adam shook his head before getting to his feet again, he felt stupid and foolish for believing in distant dreams, the fears of his childhood felt like they were slowly growing true as he turned and started to walk away before the sound of rustling stopped him and he turned back to see the wolf slowly moving out from between the trees, a small hare between its teeth before it paused as he scented the alpha.  
turning back, he walked closer to the stream again as the wolf stood watching as Adam lowered himself to the ground again, ’’I thought you had left’’ Adam admitted to the wolf as he slowly moved closer and dropped the hare at his feet before moving back as Adam went to touch him. ‘’what’s wrong’’ Adam asked as he watched the wolf, confused to why he moved away from the touch before he watched him move to the water and lower in to it slightly, his head rubbing through until the blood had been cleaned of his snout and paws.

Laughing softly as he walked back and softly butted against Adam’s outstretched hand, Adam curled his fingers around his ear before pulling away again as the wolf moved to the other side of the hare and laid down, his movements a little better, a sign he was healing okay before Adam glanced to his bag and the hare.  
‘’I guess I didn’t need to bring food then’’ he smiled before it fell in to a frown as he noticed the wolf move away from his kill slightly and it dawned on him that he was presenting his kill to Adam as he was the alpha, ‘’hey no, its okay, eat please, you need too’’ Adam said softly, his eyes soft as he looked at the wolf who slowly inched closer and let his teeth move around a paw slowly before dragging it away, almost as if he was scared that Adam was going to change his mind and take it from him.

Sitting in silence, Adam reached in to the bag and grabbed some of the food which he had brought and ate some himself while he watched the wolf eat himself, pausing every so often for a small drink and to wash off before he finished and he moved to bask in a small area of sunlight which fell through the trees as Adam stretched out against the large rock.  
‘’I wish you would change so I knew who you were’’ Adam sighed as he moved again and fully laid down, his arm under his head before he moved and looked towards the wolf as he stood and stretched a little before he started to walk towards Adam who moved his hand up to run through the wolfs fur as he moved and laid half over Adam’s stomach which caused him to laugh softly before sighing deeply.  
For a few hours, they both laid there, both drifting in and out of sleep and Adam singing softly as the afternoon morphed in to early evening, the breeze soft against his skin as he petted the wolf who had moved to lay his head on his chest, eyes closed before his ears moved alert and he raised his head before getting to his paws.  
‘’Adam ‘’ Hearing Sutan’s voice before a growl, Adam turned and watched as the wolf moved backwards before turning and breaking towards the trees as another wolf came flying out and towards him.  
‘’Neil no’’ Adam yelled as he scrambled to his feet and ran after his brother who had started to chase the wolf, cursing, Adam shifted himself before digging his  paws in to the ground harder as he heard the wolf cry out as his brother slammed against him, teeth snapping before he finally caught up to see him pinning the other wolf down on his back, jaws locked on his shoulder before Adam bounded over and snapped at Neil who quickly released the panting wolf who turned over and slowly moved closer to one of the trees as Adam shifted back along with his brother.  
‘’What the hell were you thinking?’’ He yelled out as Neil bowed his head,  
‘’He was all over you Adam, I was protecting you’’  
‘’I didn’t need protecting, he wasn’t trying to hurt me, he was laid over me you idiot’’ Adam yelled out before he turned and walked closer to the wolf and crouched down, his hands moving to the fur again which had a few red stains over before the wolf cried under his touch in pain.  
‘’I didn’t know that, im sorry’’ Neil spoke out as Adam turned and growled.  
‘’You never ask questions first Neil, you always think wrongly, just get out my sight, I need clothes’’ He yelled at him before he turned his attention back to the wolf who was shaking slightly, his eyes closed as Adam ran his fingers through his fur again. ‘’its okay’’ He whispered, ‘’you’re alright, no one else is going to hurt you, I promise’’ Adam whispered to the wolf.

Dressed in the clothes which his brother had brought back again, Adam moved and carefully picked the wolf up in his arms before walking back to the stream and laid him down again before his hands grabbed the bag and pulled it closer before he tugged a rag out and dripped it in to the stream and moved back to the wolf as he started to brush it over his fur, trying to stop the bleeding on the his shoulder as he sighed.  
‘’Stupid fucking brothers’’ He cursed under his breath before he wrapped it around his shoulder softly and turned to look at the wolf’s face to see his eyes still closed before he felt the wolf fall asleep against him, the attack wearing him out and weakening him again. Sitting back against the rock, Adam let his own eyes close as he breathed out softly.  
‘’Is there anything I can do?’’ Turning, Adam looked towards Mia before he noticed her eyes on the wolf, her head tilted slightly before he stood. ‘’is that the one Jenni talked to in the trees?’’ She asked as Adam nodded.  
‘’Yes, he was recovering from our attack fine, his strength was back and he was hunting again before Neil attacked him, its pretty bad at the moment and he’s weak again because he hasn’t fully recovered from the first one’’ Adam told her softly as he took her hand and started to lead her back towards the house again.  
‘’Do you know who he is?’’ She asked,  
‘’Not yet, but he should be okay there tonight, he’s resting and I sure he will be too weak to move anywhere’’ He told her softly as Mia nodded and they worked their way back until they reached the garden and stepped inside.  
‘’Sasha…what are you doing here?’’ Adam asked out once they had stepped inside, the bird sat on the couch with Brently before she looked up and smiled.  
‘’I wanted to spread my wings for the night and I knew I would be safe here, but I wanted to wait until you were back’’ She smiled before standing, ‘’I hear there’s a wolf’’ she whispered before he nodded with a sigh and glanced towards his brother with a glare.  
‘’Will you keep an eye on him during the night? He’s by the stream’’ Adam asked as Sasha nodded,  
‘’Of course’’ She told him before kissing his cheek and headed out the door again.

 

Sitting by the fire a few hours still after the kids had gone to bed and Mia had too, Adam glanced towards Mike to see that he was starting to fall asleep too before he turned back to the flames again, hearing the door crash open, both Adam and Mike jumped and turned to see Sasha there, her eyes wide as she breathed out.  
‘’The wolf…he’s…fuck’’ she breathed out as Adam walked over and pulled her in before sitting her down.  
‘’Sasha, what’s wrong, what’s happened to him?’’ Adam asked as footsteps echoed on the stairs and Sutan came walking in to the room as she shook her head and turned to stare at him.  
‘’Nothing…he…he changed between the time I flew over to check on him’’ She breathed out ‘’its him Adam…the wolf…its Tommy’’ She whispered before Adam stepped back, his eyes on her before he turned and quickly ran out the room and through the house, pushing the door open again, Adam kept running through the trees before he came crashing out in to the small clearing with the stream and stopped in his tracks as he stared towards the space he had left the wolf in.

Pulling the jacket he was wearing off, Adam moved towards the man quickly before he fell to his knees and pulled his jacket over his body  the best he could do, his blue eyes moving over the small figure before he felt the tears return to his eyes again as they ran over him, the rag he had tied around the wolf’s shoulder tightly was now hanging loose over Tommy’s own, a small amount of blood trickling down over his skin before he tightened it again and moved his eyes to Tommy’s face, his jaw was covered in stubble and hair a little longer than he remembered before he pushed it away softly as footsteps moved closer through the trees.  
‘’Baby’’ Adam whispered softly as he moved again and pulled his shirt off before laying it over Tommy’s body more to keep him warm as his hand moved to one of Tommy’s and curled his fingers around it as a tear fell,  
‘’Shit it is, fuck…’’ Hearing Mike’s voice before his footsteps neared, Adam looked up to see him pull his own jacket off and lay it over his friend before he paused and fell back slightly. ‘’I…I hurt him Adam…I bit him and pushed him in to a tree’’ Mike whispered before Adam shook his head,  
‘’we didn’t know Mike, we were just protecting like we always have, we didn’t know it was him’’ Adam whispered before he wiped his eyes against his bare shoulder and breathed out. ‘’go back to the house, get blankets and two bowls of water, one hot and one luke warm and plenty of towels, put them in my room and pull the blinds too’’ Adam told Mike who just stared before nodding and took off again.  
Turning back to stare at Tommy, Adam reached out with his free had and brushed his hair away again before he leaned down and let his forehead touch against his temple as he breathed Tommy’s scent in before he realized of how weak he must really be if he had changed back and let his scent be unmasked. Shaking the thoughts away, Adam carefully moved his arms under his body and held him closer to his own as he stood before Sutan moved closer quickly and carefully moved Tommy’s head to rest against his shoulder and adjusted the jackets around him as he met the alpha’s eyes.  
‘’Im sorry for everything I said about him’’ He whispered before Adam shook his head.  
‘’Forget about that now’’ He told them before turning and moved back to the house quickly.  
Using his own scent to mask Tommy’s, Adam took him inside and up to his bedroom where Mike was waiting, everything around the bed like he had asked before he lowered Tommy on to the bed.  
‘’I want everyone out’’ Adam whispered out before he looked up and around, ‘’I said out’’ He said a little louder before Mike nodded and moved towards the door as Sutan and Sasha walked out again as Adam sat on the edge of the bed. ‘’and Mike, let Mia know it’s Tommy once she has woken up, but do not tell her until she is awake’’ Adam spoke out as he turned to look at him,  
‘’what about the kids…Brently?’’ He asked before Adam turned back to look at the white wolf,  
‘’don’t let the kids know anything, not until he is stronger at least’’ Adam whispered, eyes moving to Mike as he nodded and quickly left, the door being closed behind him as Adam reached out for the cloth and started to clean Tommy’s skin before he moved to clean the cuts and redress them.

Cleaned and a pair of Adam’s loose sweat pants on,  he carefully moved one of the blankets over Tommy’s body before sitting on the floor beside him, his hand in his as he lowered his eyes to the scars on his wrist. ‘’that’s why you licked them, the way you hid away when in pain, you didn’t want me seeing your eyes’’ Adam whispered to the sleeping form on the bed as fresh tears came to his eyes, ‘’I’ve been so worried that something bad had happened to you and you’ve been with me all this time making me remember you, god Tommy you stupid git’’ Adam whispered out as the tears fell and he held his hand a little tighter as he leaned against the bed and let the tears fall.

Groaning from his sore back, Adam stirred and let a deep sigh out, the dream he had felt so real before he let his eyes blink open to stare at the hand in his own before he jumped and looked up at Tommy , the memory of everything coming back and not a dream dawned on him as he carefully stood and brushed the darker hair out of his face again which still looked so youthful, leaning down, Adam pressed soft kiss to his forehead before pulling the blanket up more again as he turned and left the room, hoping that his scent would keep Tommy’s hidden as he walked downstairs again and in to the kitchen where the three kids were sat eating, Mia’s eyes catching his with a hopeful expression before he gave a slight nod, her hands moving to her mouth softly.  
‘’Momma, are you okay?’’ Glancing towards Luke as he spoke, Adam watched as Mia smile and kissed the top of his head before nodding.  
‘’Im fine darling, just worried that Uncle Adam has been working himself too hard again, he looks tired don’t you think?’’ she grinned out as he turned to look towards him and smiled.  
‘’Uncle Addy, you know better’’ Luke spoke out as Adam laughed and ruffled his hair slightly.  
‘’I know sport’’ He teased out before walking over to the fridge where he started to pull food out and making breakfast,  
‘’That’s a lot of food Adam’’ Turning at the sound of Brently’s voice, Adam looked down at the tray before he shrugged,  
‘’Im hungry, went out for a run last night, was longer than I expected’’ Adam lied before he headed out the room quickly and back up to his own. Shutting the door behind him again, Adam flicked the lock before setting the tray down on the dresser and crossed back over to the bed as he checked on Tommy, his body still lying in the way he was when Adam first woke up.

Sighing softly, Adam changed and showered quickly before returning to his room where he climbed on to the bed beside the man he had been pining after  for three years, his eyes just moving over his frame and biting back the low whine he wanted to let escape as he realized how thin he looked for the first time. Shaking his thoughts clear, Adam moved under the covers and laid close to Tommy, his hand in his softly before he felt his eyes slowly drop close again, the exhausting finally catching up with him as he fell asleep, the scent of Tommy calming both him and his wolf for the first time in three years.


	10. I don’t need a map to tell me where im at, with you im always home.

‘’You need to stop being so snappy Adam and stop hiding away in your room, the kids are starting to ask’’ Mike whispered to Adam as he walked back in to the kitchen and pushed the dishes in to the bowl where he started to clean them.  
‘’What else am I mean to do Mike, it’s been a week and he hasn’t even moved, im trying to do whatever I can okay’’ Adam hissed back.   
‘’Wow did we just come in to something we shouldn’t off?’’ Turning, both Adam and Mike looked towards the rest of the band as they walked in behind Mia.   
‘’Why are you guys here?’’ Adam asked with a frown before Isaac’s laugh echoed slightly,   
‘’dude we have practice…it’s not like you to forget Adam, we came from the studio when you didn’t turn up an hour ago’’ He grinned out as Adam nodded.   
‘’Sorry guys, just got a lot on my mind at the moment, we can do it here, I still have all your spare gear here from the last time’’ Adam told them as they nodded. ‘’excuse me, I just have to go do something quickly’’ Adam spoke out as he grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge and walked back out the kitchen and returned back to his bedroom again.

Closing the door quietly, Adam turned back towards his bed and placed the bottle down on the counter top beside his bed before sitting down on the bed’s edge carefully, eyes watching Tommy with a small sigh as he reached up and brushed his hair out his eyes and behind his ear softy, some of his bruises had faded and a couple of the cuts and scratches had healed up.  
Sighing softly, Adam let his fingers trail across Tommy’s cheek before he heard a knock on the door and turned towards it. ‘’Who is it?’’ He called out softly,  
‘’It’s me honey’’ Breathing out slightly once he recognized Sutan’s voice, Adam rose to his feet and walked over before pulling the door opened slightly. ‘’go be with your band, I will stay by Tommy’s side while you are away’’ He said softly after slipping inside and closing the door behind him,  
‘’you come get me the moment anything changes okay’’ Adam whispered as Sutan smiled and hugged him softly,  
‘’I promise, go and let yourself be free for an hour or two, pretty boy will be fine with me’’ Sutan chuckled as Adam nodded slowly and slipped out his room with one last glance towards the white wolf.

Settled with the band again and a few songs through, Adam called for a break before they all settled down on the floor of the large practice room which was part of the house and part converted from the garage which had been there when Adam first got the place.  
‘’Hey Adam have you seen Uncle Mike?’’ Turning, he looked towards the door as Brently walked in, eyes glancing around before Adam nodded.   
‘’I think he went out for a run with Mia before the twins wake up from their nap’’ He told him as the boy nodded slightly, eyes glancing towards where a couple of guitars were before he turned and headed out again.  
‘’I didn’t know Mike had a nephew’’ Monte spoke out as Adam turned back,  
‘’Not by blood anyway’’ He sighed before sitting up, knowing full well that he was going to be asked questions.  
‘’So who is he?’’ Cam asked and Adam ran his fingers over the claim mark on his wrist slightly, a habit he found himself doing when he was nervous or wasn’t sure about things.   
‘’Do you remember that night on the bus three years ago when we left the hotel’’ Adam started, pausing long enough to see his pack members nod slightly,  
‘’The night Tommy left and told you to get us away from the hotel’’ Cassidy spoke out  
‘’Yes, Mia and Mike told us off his past and why he was like he was…Brently is Tommy’s son, he’s been living here with us for about a week now, he came looking for  Mike and Mia and hoping that Tommy was here with us’’ Adam spoke out truthfully. Watching his pack, Adam could see more questions running through their minds as he picked his water bottle up and took a sip from it.  
‘’And what about Tommy…have you seen or heard from him since last?’’ Monte asked and Adam glanced down slightly before his eyes snapped up to the door as loud footsteps sounded out and Sutan came crashing through.  
‘’Adam’’ He breathed out, hands waving about slightly before Adam was on his feet and moving through the house quickly, the footsteps of everyone else behind him as he raced back to his bedroom and through the door to see bright eyes turning to look at him, wide and filled with fear before it flickered away slightly and he turned away slowly again and closed them, his breath heavy as Adam stepped inside and moved quicker as Tommy turned to the side and started coughing.

Rubbing a hand over his back softly, Adam reached up and moved his hair out his face as he tried to take deep breathes, ‘’Shh its okay Tommy, just focus on breathing okay baby’’ he whispered out before turning as footsteps moved closer. ‘’ill be right back’’ He whispered again as he stood and moved to the door, pulling it closed behind as the others turned the corner, Adam quickly masked Tommy’s scent again before Mike and Mia’s scents came through the house quickly with Sutan behind them.  
‘’Take the kids out Mia, just get them away from the house and stay out for as long as you can’’ Adam told her as she nodded and quickly moved away again.  
‘’Adam what’s going on?’’ Monte asked as the alpha turned eyes towards his band and away again as Mike moved closer.   
‘’A damp cloth in warm water and a dry one’’ Adam told him, ‘’you know wha-‘’ Adam started to say before there was a thud from the other side of the door, turning and running back in, he fell to his knees next to Tommy, hands moving to his body softly and sitting him up slightly before he curled his arm around him protectively and hiding sliding from the others as he helped him to stand again before sitting back on the bed.   
‘’Shit’’ Hearing the words, Adam turned slightly towards his pack.   
‘’Leave now’’ He told them,   
‘’we aren’t going anywhere Adam’’ Isaac spoke out.   
‘’I said leave’’ Adam growled out slightly more before he turned back and helped Tommy to lay back again as Mike came in with the cloth, taking it from him, he softly laid it across Tommy’s forehead before running it down the side of his face to warm him up slightly.

Twenty minutes later, Adam sat on the floor next to the bed still, his hand holding Tommy’s as he watched him sleep, and his wrist throbbing before he reached up and laid his hand over the scars and let a small breath out.

Ω

Waken slowly again, Tommy let his eyes blink open slower this time, the scents and smells around not as confusing from the first time he awoke, thinking he would just be finding the smell of the woods around him and the stream instead of a bedroom and the scent of the man he remembered from being in his wolf form. It wasn’t until his eyes had met the alphas that Tommy realized where he was the feeling confusing him even more.  
He could feel the small throb in his wrist, the feeling something he had found himself missing from being in his human form before he let his eyes travel to the man sat against the bed, head laid on his arm and eyes shut as he slept. Tommy felt bad for everything he had done and he found himself turning slowly on to his side to bring his hand up to Adam’s face softly, fingertips moving his hair away before he snapped it back again as the man stirred and slowly brought a hand up to rub at his eyes as a yawn escaped his mouth.

Watching as blue eyes slowly met his, Tommy let a weak smile out as Adam jumped and moved to his knees quickly, a hand coming up to cup his jaw softly. ‘’God you scared me so much Tommy, never do that again okay, I don’t care what happens just never stay away for so long’’ He gushed out, the pain clear in his eyes as Tommy’s wrist throbbed a little hard and he nodded slightly.  
‘’Sorry’’ He croaked out slightly before Adam chuckled and moved to his feet, watching as he walked around the bed and sat on the other side more, Tommy turned back on to his back and let a soft breath out as he moved a arm over his stomach.  
‘’How are you feeling’’ Adam asked, his fingers returning to brush his hair away from his eyes which he found himself turning in to the touch.  
‘’Like a few wolves bigger than me decided to use me as their rag doll’’ He chuckled dryly before stopping as he noticed Adam look down slightly  
‘’Im sorry…god if I had known it was you, I wouldn’t of gone after you like we did’’ Adam whispered out before Tommy moved his hand and gripped Adams, he finally felt like he was home where he belonged.   
‘’don’t be’’ Tommy breathed out slightly as he tugged on Adam’s hand until he was laid out beside him and Tommy found himself curling in to the alpha’s body, using his chest as a pillow as he let his eyes slide shut again. ‘’would’ve ran again if you left me alone’’ He admitted as an arm wrapped around him and he felt lips press against the top of his head.   
‘’God I don’t care about that Tommy, I just never wanted to see you leave again’’ Adam whispered to him as his arm tightened a little more and Tommy let a breath out.   
‘’I don’t want too, I want to come home Adam’’ Tommy whispered weakly as he turned to look up at the alpha, his arms pushing him up slightly, ‘’I want to come home to you’’


	11. Family Affair.

Blinking his eyes open softly, Tommy panicked suddenly as he felt the heavy weight against his body, pinning him down before his senses slowly cleared enough for the alphas scent to wash over him, his heart slowing to a more calming beat as the weight shifted slightly, moving off him before Tommy slowly turned his head to se Adam still sleeping softly next to him, his hand resting lightly between his shoulder blades before blue eyes slowly blinked open, a small smile falling over his lips as he moved closer again and buried his face in to Tommy’s neck, breath warm against his skin.  
‘’Dreamt that this was all just a dream, dreamt that I never got you back’’ The alpha whispered, before he moved again to look at him,   
‘’I nearly didn’t come back’’ Tommy whispered to Adam, ‘’I was always scared that you would all hate me if I did, I didn’t know that Jenni would be there and talk to me’’ He whispered.   
‘’Im glad you did Tommy, I was slowly starting to go crazy not having you here’’ The alpha whispered as he looked at him.  

Hearing a knock on the door, Adam raised his head slightly and looked towards it before he glanced back at the white wolf who was staring at it too, leaning down, he pressed a light kiss to the top of his head before he pulled away and stepped towards the door, pulling it open slightly while masking Tommy’s scent, Adam looked up and smiled lightly before he turned back to look towards Tommy as he moved slightly to sit up.   
‘’You up or a visitor?’’ He asked before Tommy turned to look at him with a frown but nodded slowly, a little unsure before Adam turned back to look at Mia. ****  
‘’Be nice’’ Adam warned as she rolled her eyes and ducked under his arm. Grinning to himself, Adam glanced along the hallway before closing the door again and turned back just as Mia slapped Tommy. ‘’Hey…Mia’’ He called out and walked over quickly to climb on the bed beside him.  
Watching as Tommy’s eyes glowed brightly slightly with the pain, He brought a hand up and looked at Mia before she moved forward and wrapped him in to a hug.  
‘’You are such a stupid guy Tommy’’ She growled in to his ear before pulling away and pressed a kiss to the cheek which she had slapped.  ‘’You had us all so worried and scared for your safety,   
‘’I know, im sorry Mia, im sorry for scaring you with Jenni’’ Tommy told her quietly as he moved his hands to Mia’s and squeezed them tightly. ‘’She’s beautiful just like her momma’’ He smiled as Mia laughed gently and nodded.   
‘’She fought for you, you know, said that you were a nice man’’ She smiled sadly, ‘’I didn’t believe her’’ She whispered.   
‘’I would’ve done the same if she was my child Mia, you were using your mothering instincts’’ He whispered as she nodded.

Looking up as Adam stood from the bed and moved towards the door before slipping out, Tommy glanced back to see Mia grinning at him before blushed slowly and glanced down and under his hair which needed to be cut again.  
‘’He adores you’’ Mia whispered as he looked back up and nodded slightly,   
‘’I know’’ Tommy whispered back as she smiled,   
‘’It’s going to break his heart if you leave again’’ ****  
‘’Im not going to, like I told him last night, I want to come home…I want to come home to him’’ Tommy whispered quietly, his eyes stuck on the blanket covering his legs before he felt Mia’s hands squeeze his.  
‘’That’s good Tommy, the kids all want to meet you, they have all heard the stories about their uncle Tommy’’ She grinned as Tommy looked up at her and smiled softly.   
‘’Do they know im here?’’ He asked before she shook her head.   
‘’Adam thought it would be for the best not to let them know until you were fully healed and feeling better’’ Mia told him as he nodded.   
‘’That’s good,’’ Tommy mumbled to himself as she smiled and leaned forward, her lips pressing another kiss to his cheek softly before she rested her head against his.  
‘’Im glad you’re home Tommy’’ She whispered as he smiled and wrapped his arms around her tightly.   
‘’Me too, I was stupid for running for so long’’ He admitted as she let a soft laugh out.

‘’Hey you, how you holding up’’ Turning slightly, Tommy smiled lightly as Adam leaned in through the doorway before he walked in, the door open still as he perched on the edge of the bed.  
‘’Alright, starting to get bored of the same four walls’’ Tommy chuckled before he paused and rubbed at his side which still felt sore a little.   
‘’Mia took the kids out if you want to come downstairs for a while’’ Adam told him softly as his hand reached out to cover his own on the bed still, a soft look on his face as he nodded softly,   
‘’I would like that’’ Smiling, Adam stood back up again and pulled the covers away before he held his hands out towards Tommy who took them as he turned and pulled him to his feet slowly. Watching as the white wolf paused In front of him and glanced up through his hair; Adam smiled softly and brought his hand up to stroke his thumb across his cheek. ‘’I never said thank you’’ Tommy whispered as Adam tilted his head slightly to look at him.   
‘’For what baby’’ Adam asked as Tommy smiled lightly.   
‘’For staying with me and not giving up on me despite the way I ran from you all’’ Tommy said softly, ‘’for looking after me and from stopping Neil from hurting me anymore than I was already’’  
‘’Tommy…’’ **  
**‘’No, I want to say thank you Adam because you didn’t have too, you didn’t know it was me, I could’ve just been some random were yet you took your time to help me heal, to give me food and offer me company’’ Tommy spoke out, ‘’but most of all, thank you for not giving up on me Adam, in all this time I never expected to be welcomed back with open arms, I’ve always told myself any time I came near home that you would be with someone else, that you would be in love with someone who deserved your time.’’ **  
**‘’Oh Tommy,’’ Adam whispered as he leaned down and rested his forehead against his, ‘’you are worth my time, and I would do everything I’ve done many times over if it meant having you in my life again’’ He whispered to him as brown eyes stared up at him.  
‘’Im sorry for running all the time from you, I should’ve just stayed the very first time’’ Tommy whispered as Adam smiled sadly and looked down at their joined hands as Tommy slipped one of his out and moved it up to his wrist where he traced the scars. ‘’I don’t want to be alone any more Adam, I want to belong’’ He whispered before he looked back up at Adam. ****  
‘’You’re never going to be alone Tommy, you are always going to belong here’’ Adam told him, ‘’I could never turn my back on the person I love’’ He whispered as he brought his hand back up to his jaw again, ‘’I always had hope that you would come back to us, to me’’

Watching the soft emotions dance through Tommy’s eyes, Adam smiled softly as Tommy nodded softly, a small smile forming over his lips before he leaned up and pressed his lips against Adam’s softly. Kissing him back, Adam let his free arm curl around Tommy’s waist to bring him closer to his own body before they parted slowly and Adam let his forehead rest against Tommy’s, his own eyes closed.  
‘’Come on, let’s get out the room while everyone is gone’’ He whispered as Tommy opened his eyes and nodded softly.   
‘’Yeah’’ He whispered out softly.

Letting the alpha take his hand, Tommy followed softly behind him as he lead him out the room and through the house until they got downstairs, his lips still tingling from their kiss which had him smiling again as they stepped in to the kitchen. Letting it fall as Adam’s hand left his, he slowly walked over towards the counter where he pulled himself up before Adam glanced over, a small smirk on his lips before Tommy slipped off with a blush. **  
**‘’Sorry’’ He grinned out before walking over to the table and sat down. Watching the alpha as he moved around the kitchen, Tommy rested his chi in his hands before he turned away and looked around the house slightly, his body moving to his feet as he passed in to the hallway and then in to the large lounge, his brown eyes moving around it as he walked around, touching fingertips against picture frames before he worked his way back to the kitchen again and walked over towards where Adam was standing at the counter, chopping things up. ‘’How did the rest of the tour go’’ Tommy asked quietly as he reached out and sticky fingered one of the squares of apple which Adam was cutting, a smile on his lips.  
‘’Quietly, we stopped going out afterwards, we all wanted to be on the buses in case you came back, we drank little there if we did drink’’ Adam told him before handing the knife over and took a small step back before he softly pulled Tommy closer and let his chest press against his back flush, his hands covering Tommy’s as he started to carefully chop again. ‘’the shows went amazing though, so much passion went in to them and I think most of mine was because I was missing you’’ Adam whispered softly, a light kiss being pressed to the skin behind Tommy’s ear.  
‘’And what of the band, how are they?’’ Tommy asked as he kept his eyes on the food they were cutting up together before he placed the knife down and tilted his head to look at Adam.  
‘’Missing you, hoping that you will get better, they were there when you first woke up but I made them go home to give you time’’ He told the white wolf as he nodded.

Spending the afternoon together, Tommy couldn’t help but laugh as they moved around the kitchen together almost perfectly. Taking the small bowl out of the fridge which held the chopped Apple, Tommy walked back across the kitchen and handed it to Adam who smiled and leaned down, lips brushing his softly in a thank you before he turned back and added it to the rest of the salad. **  
** ‘’Oh…sorry’’ Turning quickly, they both looked towards Mia as she stood in the doorway,   
‘’Where are the kids?’’ Adam asked as Tommy’s eyes shifted between the two of them,   
‘’Outside still with Mike, they are unloading the car’’ She told him as he nodded and turned to look towards Tommy.   
‘’It’s up to you baby, do you feel up to seeing them?’’ Adam asked as he brushed his hands down and pulled Tommy in to his arms softly as he glanced down at himself, the sweat pants and long sleeved top tight around before he shrugged. ****  
‘’Im feeling a lot better, just as long as I don’t do anything too quick or hard, I should be fine’’ Tommy told him as he smiled and pressed a soft kiss against his lips before turning back again. Smiling at him, Tommy moved out of his hold and moved back to the counter again before Mia cleared her throat and they both glanced back at her to see her looking at Adam with a pointed look before he sighed beside Tommy.  
‘’Tommy, before the kids come in…there is something which you need to know’’ Adam started as Tommy turned to look at him confused,   
‘’what do you mean?’’ He asked as Adam glanced at Mia before back again.   
‘’Well…a while back before Jenni found you in the woods, we had a visitor…’’  
‘’Hey Mia, where do you want me to put…Dad’’ Turning, Tommy looked towards the doorway, he froze as he took in his son.   
‘’Brently’’ He breathed out before the bag he was holding was dropped and he was moving towards his dad who moved down on to his knees and wrapped his own arms around his son before he buried his face in to his hair. ‘’god, what are you…how…fuck’’ Tommy muttered out as he hugged him tighter.

Watching Tommy hug his son, Adam couldn’t help but smile softly before he glanced up at Mia who was doing the same before she turned to look towards Mike as he walked in with the twins who looked confused as they noticed the two in the middle of the room.  
‘’See mommy, I told you he was a nice man’’ Jenni spoke out as Tommy pulled away from Brently and just stared at him, a hand moving up to move across his jaw before he laughed and rubbed at his own eyes slightly and glanced towards Jenni with a smile.  
‘’Hey squirt, you doing what momma tells you to do?’’ He asked as she nodded with a smile, his eyes moving back to his son who was smiling at him, ‘’what are you doing here?’’ He asked as Brently shrugged and looked around at Mike and Mia,  
‘’In your letter’’ He said as he turned back, ‘’you said once I was thirteen, I could come looking for auntie Mia and uncle Mike if I wanted to so I did’’ He told his father who nodded and let another soft laugh out .  
‘’You’ve gotten so big since the last time I saw you’’ He spoke as Brently laughed.   
‘’Well duh dad’’ Brently rolled his eyes before he gave Tommy another hug which he returned.

‘’Hey Brent, why don’t you go help Mike out with the rest of the things in the car and let your dad rest a little’’ Adam spoke out once they had broken apart and Tommy slowly stood up, his hands moving to his elbows as he helped him before he slipped his arm around his waist and let Tommy lean in to him slightly, the worry etched across Brently’s face before he nodded slightly and turned back and headed back out the kitchen with Mike and the twins. ‘’you okay?’’ Adam asked quietly as Tommy nodded.   
‘’Yeah im good, side is hurting a little bit but im good’’ Tommy told him as he tilted his head slightly to look towards him,   
‘’I can finish up here if you want to take a nap or something’’ Adam said softly as Tommy smiled and nodded slightly. **  
**‘’That does sound good, promise to wake me when you all sit down for dinner?’’ Tommy asked as Adam grinned and ducked down, his lips brushing Tommy’s,  
‘’of course baby, now scoot out my kitchen’’ Adam teased, a light slap to Tommy’s ass before he turned back to the counter. ****  
Laughing softly to himself, Tommy rubbed at his side as he walked out and back in to the hallway where he paused in front of the mirror, his eyes glowing brightly as a small wave of pain moved through his body, shaking his head, he rubbed at his eyes before he headed back up to Adam’s room and crawled back under the covers again, the scent of alpha surrounding him where he quickly fell back to sleep again.

Feeling a hand shaking him softly, Tommy grumbled slightly before laughter echoed around and he rubbed at his eyes as he pushed away from the pillows and covers he had buried himself in to, turning to look at Mike, he rolled his eyes and dropped back down again and tried to snuggle back in before the covers were pulled away.  
‘’Come on you little shit, you said you wanted to be woken for dinner so take this as your five minute call, Adam’s dishing up and dinner will be on the table in ten’’ Mike told him before Tommy listened to his footsteps heading out the room.  
‘’Fucking little shit my ass, I can still take him any day’’ He grumbled out in to the pillow  before he finally pushed himself up and sat up on the side of the bed where he yawned and ran his hands through his hair. ****  
Shuffling his way back downstairs again, Tommy followed the sounds of laughter in to the kitchen and leaned against the doorframe as he watched Brently mess around with Mike and the twins, his smile bright on his face before arms slipped around his waist and he turned to smile at Mia as he moved his arm over her shoulders and hugged her tightly, his lips pressing to the top of his head before he pulled away and looked towards the others again.  
‘’Alright, hands washed and at the table guys’’ Adam spoke out as he moved away from the sink, a dish cloth in his own hands as he dried them before he moved it over his shoulder and grabbed a couple of plates before he started to move towards the table and settled them down before moving back to the rest as Mike stole the towel from his shoulder.

Catching Adam’s eye, Tommy returned the smile again before he moved along with Mia’s tug and towards the sink where he washed his hands and took the towel from her to dry them off, leaning against the counter, he smiled as he watched the kids sit down with Adam and Mike before Mia moved to join them, a chair empty still beside Adam which made Tommy smile slightly to himself. Putting the cloth down, he rubbed at his side and met Adam’s eyes again as he slowly walked over and settled himself down in to the chair beside him and Jenni.  
As the meal went on, Tommy glanced around the table at them talking and laughing together, their smiles bright on their faces before he felt a hand move over his and squeeze softly as he turned back to look at Adam, returning the smile, Tommy nodded softly to him, he knew that he was finally home where he belonged.

That this was his family.


End file.
